


You Want A Villain?

by WigglyPopcorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED I SWEAR, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But that's basically all thats canon, Chameleon 'what if', Chat Noir is in trouble, Crack Treated Seriously, Even though I'm meant to be writing my other one, I Don't Even Know, It popped into my head and wouldn't leave, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien, Only Nino and Chloe have been with her since the start, Pissed off Marinette, Swearing, but no jail time, cause no one seems to go to jail in this show, help me, jail what jail?, salt fic, the rest will be explained!, young Marinette was scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyPopcorn/pseuds/WigglyPopcorn
Summary: 'You want a villain Lila? Fine.'A story about why you don't piss off Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	1. Chapter 1

'You want a villain Lila? Fine. I’ll give you one.’ Marinette snarled. She stood at the front of the classroom with the rest of her classmates still in their seats. She had arrived late, and Lila was hanging all over Adrien. Madame Bustier had received a phone call and ducked out for a minute. Marinette was prepared to ignore it, but when Lila asked her for help regarding Class Representative duties as the class decided they wanted Lila to do it instead of Marinette, well. Marinette got cranky. She felt her anger roar to life the more Lila spoke, and wanted to throttle the girl.

‘What’s the matter Marinette?’ Lila had simpered, a sly gleam in her eyes. ‘I thought you would want to help me. Why don’t you like me?’ That had started the whole class into yelling at her, claiming her a bully and that the least she could do was help Lila after the way she treated Lila. Nothing Marinette had said had helped. Finally, Lila had pushed Marinette to the edge.

‘I swear I’m not-‘

‘It’s ok. I understand. Marinette just wants to be Class Rep so she can be popular, not help the students. Maybe I’ll just run at the next election in a few months?’ She had said, tears in her eyes as she played it for all it was worth. And then Marinette had snapped. The class fell silent.

‘What do you mean Mari?’ Adrien asked, confused. Nino had frozen beside him.

‘No Marinette just wait I don’t think that-‘

‘Shut. Up.’ Marinette growled. Nino went pale. Even Chloe started to look worried. Some of the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Alya and Adrien were looking around confused.

‘What’s going on?’ Adrien whispered to the still frozen Nino.

‘What’s up Adrien? I’ll tell you what’s up. I’m done. I’m over it. I’ve bent over backwards for this class. I’ve bought in food for birthdays and picnics. I’ve made presents. Every time someone feels down I’ve been there. You want this liar to be Class Rep? Fine. But you dare accuse me of being a bully and a liar myself? Now that, that’s unacceptable. But if that’s what you want, a villain for the class to beat up, then that’s what I’ll be.’ Marinette spat out. Nino finally started to move again, beginning to stand up.

‘No, Marinette, no it’s not like that I promise.’ He said frantically. Adrien began to get quite worried for his friend. Marinette turned towards Nino, and the class shivered at the ice in her gaze.

‘Oh really Nino.’ Marinette suddenly purred out. Chloe took in a sharp breath. Nino was nodding quickly.

‘It’s not. I just think there has been a misunderstanding! Yeah, That’s it dude! Just a misunderstanding!’ He blabbered out, withering at Marinette’s stare.

‘Oh, a misunderstanding was it? So I misunderstood how you called me a bully? I misunderstood how Lila has turned you all against me? I MISUNDERSTOOD THAT YOU ALL BLAME ME?’ Marinette boomed. Adrien jumped at the volume. Even Plagg peeked his head out slightly, getting increasingly worried for Tikki’s holder. An Akuma will come soon if she’s not careful, he thought.

‘W-Well…’ Nino stuttered out, glancing around wildly at his classmates for help. No one noticed the little black butterfly pushing it’s way through the window, or Lila’s smirk.

‘That’s what I thought. And for that, I will never forgive you Nino. Or you Alya. Or any of you really.’ Marinette purred again. The class definitely noticed the butterfly as it landed on Marinette’s shaking fist. Even Lila looked nervous. She wanted a tearful and weak Marinette, not an Akuma. Marinette lifted her hand and studied the little butterfly as it wandered around her palm.

‘M-Marinette, don’t…’ Adrien stuttered, devastated at the thought of having to fight her. 

‘Hello little one.’ Marinette murmured to it, ignoring the rest of the class. ‘Thank you, but I don’t require your aid my sweet.’ The butterfly fluttered it’s wings at her. ‘Oh darling, I know the magic hurts. Would you like me to get rid of it? It should make you feel better, and it can be my thank you to you for coming to my aid.’ Marinette continued to speak to it as the class sat petrified. No one was sure whether or not they started running, or if that would make it worse.

‘Marinette.’ The class was startled when they realized it was Chloe who whispered her name. Even Marinette looked up from the butterfly to look at her. Chloe sat at her desk, face pinched in either fear or anger, Marinette wasn’t sure.

‘Don’t worry Chloe, I won’t be akumatised.’ Marinette replied. Then she closed her eyes, leant down and kissed the butterfly’s wings. The butterfly stood stock still, and slowly changed from a dark purple to a glowing pink. Marinette smiled at it as she re opened her eyes. Adrien bit back a sigh of relief as he noticed Marinette wasn’t akumatised, but seemed slightly different, he just couldn’t pick how. 

‘What…’ no one knew who spoke. Alya hadn’t even moved for her phone, too shocked with what happened. 

‘Bye bye little butterfly…’ Marinette whispered to the little bug. It flapped and swirled around her head, hovering at her cheek before darting out the window. Marinette smiling softly after it. Before anyone could move, Madame Bustier opened the door. 

‘Sorry class, I…’ She paused as she took in the scene. The class looking shocked, Marinette standing at her desk watching the window. ‘Class?’ Suddenly everyone erupted. Everyone was yelling at everyone else as they all tried to figure out what just happened. Marinette stood stock still. Bustier walked over to her. ‘Marinette?’ She asked quietly. Marinette finally seemed to shake off whatever had come over her, and turned to face Madame.

‘Sorry Madame. What did you ask?’ She said through the screaming. Madame Bustier took in the girls stance, calm but guarded. Chloe walked over quickly.

‘Marinette is about to doom us all.’ She said. Marinette smirked. At least Chloe was smart enough to know what was about to happen. Maybe she would leave her out of this. Maybe. Madame Bustier’s eyes widened.

‘BE QUIET!’ She yelled. The sudden silence sent her ears ringing. ‘Marinette, could I see you outside please?’ Marinette smiled, and Madame was instantly worried. That was not the sweet young designer she knew. 

‘Of course Madame.’ Marinette started to leave.

‘Wait!’ Chloe called out. Marinette stopped and looked at her over her shoulder.

‘I’m sorry Marinette. But please, take it easy on the sheep.’ Marinette watched Chloe for a minute, but the smirk she returned made Chloe go pale and shiver. ‘O-ok. Um, ok. Yup.’ Chloe quickly sat down. Nino was nearly snow white, and the rest of the class knew they were in trouble. Madame Bustier closed the door after both of them.

‘We are so fucked.’ Nino said.

‘Yup.’ Chloe replied.

**

Marinette waited for Madame Bustier to close the door.

‘Marinette are you ok? What happened?’ Marinette calmly told her what happened, including the Akuma. Madame Bustier could nearly feel the anger roiling about in Marinette. It scared her. Marinette had only once been this angry, and the destruction that she left behind and the fear she had instilled had never really left her mind. 

‘Marinette? Is this going to be like last time?’ She desperately wanted to know if she needed to warn everyone. Madame never encouraged bad behaviours, and always tried to keep the peace, but she had a feeling it would be too late with Marinette.

‘No Madame.’ Marinette finally replied. ‘It will be worse.’ With that, Marinette gave a nod and turned to walk away. Madame let her go, and after a few deep breathes, returned to the classroom.

‘You guys are fucked.’ She said, ignoring their gasps. She sat at her desk with her head in her hands.

**

‘Tikki? I need to find Chat.’ Marinette had made it to the bathroom, where she called on her tiny god friend. 

‘I know Marinette. But I cannot say his name! You must ask him yourself for a reveal.’ Marinette was nodding. 

‘What does his Kwami like?’ She asked. Tikki hesitated as she watched Marinette scratch at her wrist. 

‘His Kwami is called Plagg. He loves camembert cheese.’ She finally said. Marinette hummed. She would go home for today, and have a think about Chat’s civilian form. She didn’t really need him, just his Kwami. So maybe if she could just find out his general area, she could tempt his Kwami out with cheese? Yes, That sounded like a good plan. Marinette nodded to herself in the mirror and strode out of the bathroom, Tikki ducking quickly into her purse. 

‘-gg I’m worried about her! What was that!’ a voice echoed down the hallway. Marinette paused. The voice sounded like it was around the corner. 

‘Wait Marinette.’ Tikki whispered to her.

‘Look kid I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know what happened with her, but you need to find Ladybug and tell her what happened here today! And you need to do it as soon as possible!’ A nasally voice replied. Marinette was curious now. Could Chat Noir actually go to her school? Despite Tikki’s whispered warnings, Marinette peaked an eye around the corner. A floating black blob, which she confirmed was a Kwami, was in front of none other then Adrien Agreste. Marinette whipped back around the corner. Something pulsed in her chest and she felt her anger rise.

‘No!’ She grit her teeth. She would not get mad or upset. It was just the magic’s influence, trying to call more Akumas to her. She fled down the hallway in another direction, and finally managed to escape the school. She panted harshly, well aware that if her class looked out the window they would see her. She glanced up at the sound of flapping wings. With a groan, she held out her hand.

‘Tell Hawkmoth I don’t need help dammit!’ Marinette snapped at the little butterfly, sure that Hawkmoth could hear her. The butterfly shivered. ‘Oh. Oh darling no I’m not angry at you, I swear. Let me take away the pain for you.’ A kiss later, and Marinette walked home, oblivious to the eyes that watched her from the window.

**

‘How is she doing that! You told me Ladybug had to be transformed to purify the Akumas, and instead this girl is not only purifying them, but making them impossible to re akumatise!’ The seven he had sent after her fluttered joyfully in the corner, glowing a bright pink. The eighth was on it’s way. The other butterflies were close enough to bathe in the glow, but not to touch. 

‘I’m not sure Master. I’m sorry.’ Nooroo replied. He had an idea, but he wouldn’t tell Gabriel that unless asked directly. 

‘Then I will try and try again! Her anger is surging, she will be my greatest achievement yet!’ With another transformation, he sent a butterfly on the wind.

**

Marinette walked home swiftly, trying to burn of the energy her anger gave her. Her thoughts were screaming at her, and her fists shook as she walked swiftly home. She saw the before school rush had ended in the bakery, and her Maman was standing at the counter talking with her Papa. Marinette took a deep breath and tried to settle her emotions. I really need to find Chat, she thought to herself. Oh, wait. I did. Marinette pushed down her anger again and walked up to her parents.

‘Maman, Papa, I think it would be best if I stayed home today.’ Tom and Sabine watched her warily.

‘Ok Marinette. Madame Bustier called us. Are you ok?’ Sabine replied. Marinette cocked her head to the side.

‘No. But I will be soon.’ She said. Sabine bit her lip.

‘Marinette?’ She called out just as Marinette started up the steps. ‘No fire and no weapons, ok?’ The smile Marinette gave her in return didn’t settle well within Sabine.

**

‘You have no idea what you have unleashed!’ Chloe shouted at Lila. The whole class was yelling at each other as Madame Bustier sat, eyes dull as she watched. Adrien had returned from his bathroom break and was watching the chaos from where he sat beside Nino who had collapsed against him, shivering. Alya was fuming as she yelled back at Chloe.

‘ENOUGH.’ Madame screeched. Her head was pounding. She needed to warn the principal that Marinette may be away for a few days. Hopefully. ‘Chloe, will you please explain?’ At Chloe’s nod, Madame left the room.

‘Why did she put YOU in charge? Lila should be, at least she isn’t a bully!’ Alya grumbled. Nino finally sat up and stood in front of Madame’s desk. Chloe joined him. 

‘Ok. Ok ok ok. So. We pissed off Marinette. Majorly. Like there is no hope for us.’ Nino finally said. Chloe nodded.

‘What do you mean Nino? Why is a mad Marinette so bad?’ Alix asked.

‘She’s so small I doubt she could do anything.’ Kim added. Chloe let out a harsh bark of laughter.

‘She is the one that burnt down our classroom before you lot joined us. She’s smarter then you think. She managed to have to whole class back then paralyzed with fear around her. No one dared go against her, including me.’ Chloe said. Silence reigned. 

‘What.’ Rose was shocked. ‘Marinette? Like sweet little Marinette?’ Nino nodded.

‘Yup. Sweet little Marinette managed to avoid the teachers and cameras in the school as she lay her traps. Glue on the seats, spiders in bags, cats and dogs chasing students in the play ground. She built pitfall traps without spikes that were deep enough you couldn’t get out on your own. Pencils snapped and cut hands, bugs crawled over your food. Quicksand appeared in the sand pits that sucked you down to your hips. Plants seemed to catch on your clothing and scratch you even if it didn’t have thorns. Birds were loud and would attack anyone that they deemed had hurt Marinette. It was hell. It was terrifying.’ Nino explained. 

‘And she was SEVEN.’ Chloe sighed. ‘So how do you think it’s going to be now?’

‘You can’t be serious. There is no way Marinette has done that.’ Lila snorted. 

‘You gotta admit Chloe and Nino, that sounds more like a ghost story then a warning.’ Nathanael spoke up.

‘Marinette is the only person I think that can go up against Ladybug and WIN. She is more strategic then Max, quicker on her feet then Kim and has more imagination for her revenge then Nathanael does drawings. If she gets turned into an Akuma? Ladybug will lose. And then so will the city.’ Chloe spat out.

‘So what do we do then hmm? Go and beg for forgiveness?’ Alya asked sarcastically. Nino shook his head.

‘Nope. It’s to late for us. All we can do is hope that instead of coming after us, she stays away and cools down. We are fucked.’ Nino replied, staring at his girlfriend.

‘I’m going to go see her after school. Maybe I can see what I can do.’ Chloe announced. Everyone stifled their laughter.

‘Oh, SURE Chloe, Marinette’s really going to want to see you. I’LL go.’ Alya replied. Chloe smirked at her.

‘If I know Marinette, you won’t be able to make it past the door.’ 

**

‘Adrien?’ Chloe called out the him at lunch. He was sitting with Alya and Nino on one of his rare days allowed to eat at school. He looked over at Chloe, who beckoned to him.

‘What’s up Chloe?’ He asked as he wondered over. For Chloe to call him over and not just drape herself over him to get his attention had him curious. Plagg had been trying to get his attention since he had heard the door open and rushed back to the classroom to see what was going on.

‘I need you to go see if you can get Alya to post on the Ladyblog to Ladybug and get her to meet me.’ Chloe told him seriously.

‘Why Chloe? I don’t think Ladybug will answer a summons from the blog, then everyone will try to use it to talk to her.’ Adrien replied. If all Chloe wanted was a selfie with Ladybug, she could wait. Chloe glared at him coldly.

‘Because I need to explain the situation.’ Chloe replied, arms crossed. Adrien sighed.

‘I don’t think there is one Chloe. Marinette will cool down and come back to school just fine.’ Adrien said. Chloe looked at him incredulously. 

‘You’re and idiot Adrien. Fine, I’ll talk to Marinette and Ladybug on my own.’ Adrien went to stop her as she stomped away, but in the end shrugged and walked back to Nino and Alya who were mimicking Chloe. Plagg tugged at his shirt again, but Adrien just rolled his eyes and continued. Plagg could get his cheese later.

**

‘So. Adrien is Chat Noir.’ Marinette said as she lay back in her desk chair, notes and pictures strewn about her. Her anger was surging, but she pushed it down. Tikki was munching in a cookie beside her. Marinette scratched at her wrist.

‘It would appear so.’ Tikki replied. Marinette frowned.

‘I know that you knew it was Adrien, Tikki. You would have seen him when we fought against Dark Owl.’ Tikki winced and nodded. ‘So He said he loves me. He said that he would always stand by me. Well he fucking lied!’ Marinette suddenly snapped out. Tikki sighed as she heard another flap of wings. If this kept going, Hawkmoth would run out of butterflies. 

‘Marinette..’ she sighed. Marinette looked up, saw the butterfly, rolled her eyes and kissed it’s wings. The thankyou peck it gave her made her smile. ‘Marinette, to be fair, he didn’t realize you were Ladybug.’ Tikki said. Marinette frowned.

‘That doesn’t matter Tikki. How can I trust him? He turned his back on me! He told me to leave the bully alone, and look what happened!’ 

‘Then go to Master Fu!’ Tikki yelled back. Marinette whipped around to Tikki.

‘I told you Tikki. I know what is happening, and all I need is Plagg.’ 

‘How, Marinette? How do you know what is happening? This has never happened before!’ Tikki barked out, cookie hanging forgotten in her hands. 

‘I told you. It came to me in a dream.’ Marinette replied, turning back to her plans. Tikki rolled her eyes.

‘Oh yes, your dream. Marinette, just go to the Guardian!’ But Marinette was no longer listening. She was staring at another butterfly that had fluttered in, and a small smile had shown on her face.

‘Little one, come here. I have a job for you.’ She purred to the Butterfly. It quickly flew over a received it’s kiss. ‘Return to your brethren. I cannot transform like this, it will give away who I am. But go get the other pink butterflies and bring them here. I have need of you all.’ The butterfly hovered in front of her, gave her a kiss on the nose and flew away. Tikki watched cautiously.

‘Marinette, what’s happening.’ She asked, wary.

‘Never you mind Tikki.’ Marinette replied, still watching the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it will do. I will be taking a break from this story for a bit as I make the actual plan for it. Sorry! Please let me know what you think.

Gabriel watched as the pink butterflies seemed to freeze. The tenth one he had sent shot through the window and stopped in front of the others. It twirled and suddenly, all the pink butterflies leapt into the air and flew back out through the window. 

‘Hey!’ Gabriel yelled at them. Nooroo was floating behind him a gave a small smile, quickly hiding it when Gabriel whipped back around.

‘I don’t know what’s happening.’ Nooroo said when he saw Gabriel open his mouth. With a scowl, Gabriel stamped across the room to stand in front of the Kwami.

‘Where are they going.’ He growled. Nooroo shrugged.

‘Probably to the girl Master. They are hers now.’ Nooroo replied. Gabriel spluttered. 

‘How! They are my magic!’ Nooroo wondered if today was the day when Gabriel finally realized that he was not the most powerful holder out.

‘But that glow? That’s all her. Master.’ Nooroo replied.

‘I will get them back!’ He shouted before storming to his hidden elevator and leaving. Nooroo sighed as he followed. No, today was not that day.

 

**

Pip was a hard working Champion finder. She was the best in their swarm she would say! This new master that Nooroo had found wasn’t very nice, and his magic bit into their wings. It hurt and made flying hard. Pip had been the first butterfly sent after the pretty glow. Pip didn’t think that stupid master could see it, but Pip could see the beautiful pink glow around the girl. 

‘Go after that girl!’ The voice from the magic had said. Pretty glow had been upset, and the acidic magic in her wings had drawn Pip over to her. Pip had fluttered in front of pretty glow’s face, and rested on her hand. Pretty glow had then spoken to her.

‘Hello little one. I had a dream about you.’ Pip had fluttered her wings. Pretty glow had a dream about Pip?! ‘My name is Marinette.’ Pip slowly opened and closed her wings a few times, wandering around Marinette’s palms. ‘Would you like me to get rid of that yucky magic?’ Pip froze. Pretty-Marinette could get rid of the yucky magic on her wings? Yes please! Pip had jumped up and down. Marinette had laughed. And then Marinette had kissed her wings. Pip felt as though her wings had become lighter, then magic lifting and the acidic bite and voice disappearing.

‘Thank you!’ Pip squeaked. Marinette had jolted and stared down at her.

‘Oh. I can understand you. This is...odd. But she did say this could happen. You’re more then welcome. Do you have a name?’ Marinette asked. Pip had flown in a quick circle around her hand.

‘Pip!’ she replied. Marinette smiled.

‘Well Pip. Thank you. But you can tell Hawkmoth that I don’t want his help.’ Pip jumped up and down. Master couldn’t really understand them, but Pip would try, for Marinette. ‘Bye bye little butterfly!’ Marinette had called out to her when she had begun to fly home. When Pip had arrived, the master called Hawkmoth had caught her quickly, then tried to force more of the yuck magic into her. Surprisingly, nothing had happened. Master had cursed and stamped, and thrown Pip towards a wall. Well that was just rude, Pip had thought. It was then that Pip had realized that her brethren were staring at her.

‘Why are you pink?’ Lily had asked.

‘Marinette!’ Pip replied. None of the others had understood, but after sending out more and more of them after Marinette, Pip now had a fair few of her swarm resting with her in the corner. But it was when Ulysses had returned pink that Pip became excited. Marinette was summoning them! Pip was the first out the window. Ulysses followed close behind, and so did the other eight. After a few minutes of flapping, they saw the little garden that sat on Marinette’s balcony. Most of them settled into the flowers, delicately brushing against them. Pip flew inside.

‘Marinette!’ she called out. Marinette was resting at her desk, but quickly stood up and came over as she heard Pip.

‘Pip! Hello!’ She replied, gently nuzzling the butterfly. The bigger-the-Pip-but-smaller-then-Marinette glow flew over to her. She knew this magic. Creation magic. Pip smiled at Tikki.

‘We are here! Here to help!’ Pip stated proudly.

‘That’s good Pip. I need your help.’ Marinette smiled. Pip could feel the acidic magic inside Marinette. It was dulling her glow.

‘Are you ok Marinette?’ Pip asked. Marinette scratched her wrist as she thought.

‘I’ll be ok. It hurts at the moment, but I need to do something first before I can get rid if it.’ Pip fluttered sadly.

‘Poor Marinette. We will help!’ Marinette smiled again at the little butterfly.

‘That’s great Pip! Are you ready?’ Pip bounced and called to her brethren. As they fluttered into the room, Pip watched Marinette’s face light up. ‘Thank you all! It’s so good to see that you are still safe. Now, I need you to go find me some Champions. Is that ok?’ Marinette asked. Pip was worried.

‘With the magic we have and what you gave us, we can’t give you big champions.’ Pip replied sadly. Marinette shrugged.

‘I only need little ones. No humans. Only animals.’ Pip jumped up and down again.

‘That’s easy!’ She said. 

‘Excellent. Now these are the animals I need.....’

**

Tikki watched as six of the butterflies left through Marinette’s window. Tikki was very worried. Marinette seemed to be simply talking to herself as she told the butterflies what she wanted. Why did she want animals? What was going on? 

‘Marinette, what’s going on with you?’ She asked hesitantly. Ever since the first Akuma, Marinette had become increasingly angry and harsh. She was usually so nice, it was a shock to the Kwami to see this side of Marinette.

‘Its ok Tikki. A week more, and I’ll be able to get rid of this.’ Marinette replied.

‘Get rid of what?’ Tikki said. Marinette smiled grimly.

‘Get rid of all the dead weight.’ She replied. It didn’t reassure Tikki. Marinette returned to her plans. A map of the school was laid out, various parts circled in red, blue and green. Marinette was busy writing down in a notebook, the cover black, the ink red. Tikki hovered over to read it.

Name: Alya Cesaire

Age: 16

Height: 5 foot 5 inches

Apperance: Alya has

‘Marinette what the fuck is this.’ Tikki said horrified. It wasn’t the first page of the notebook either, and Tikki was becoming increasingly on edge.

‘It’s just a profile. So I can write down what I know so I can formulate a plan and know their reactions. It’s nothing bad.’ Marinette replied as she finished Alya’s page, immediately turning the page and writing Nino’s name. 

‘Marinette! You are going to the Guardian. I don’t like what’s happening to you!’ Tikki finally said, buzzing harshly.

‘How many times do I have to tell you Tikki? No. I’m busy.’ Marinette replied, not even looking up from her book. She reminded herself to go down to her parents before school ends and tell them to send Chloe up. Writing out the profiles had reminded her of Chloe’s traits. If Marinette was right, she would come by this afternoon. She continued on her notebook, finally getting to the last person in her class, Adrien. Marinette knew her anger at Adrien was unwarranted, and was likely a side effect of the Akuma’s that she has been purifying. Absently scratching her wrist, Marinette continued to write and think.

‘Marinette please! I’m really worried about you!’ Tikki cried out from behind her. Marinette sighed and felt the magic surge, her anger rising.

‘Tikki. Please. Just leave me alone. I will be ok. Give me a week.’ She replied shortly. Tikki was hurt and slunk over to the little bed Marinette had made her before all of this bad stuff started happening. Wrapping herself in the small blanket, she curled into a ball.

**

Chloe stood in front of the bakery and debated whether of not it was worth attempting to enter. She could see Sabine and Tom at the counter, chatting and laughing with a customer. Shifting uneasily, she scanned the surrounding area to see if she could see anything that may indicate a trap. Chloe knew it was hopeless, if Marinette had planted one it would be well hidden. Taking a deep breath and sending a quick prayer up to the gods, Chloe entered the bakery, shoulders tense, oblivious to the three pairs of eyes that watched her. Sabine turned towards her.

‘Go on up Chloe. Marinette has told us she is waiting for you.’ Sabine said. Chloe tensed. How did Marinette know?! A tight smile was directed at Sabine, and Chloe entered the house part of the bakery. Finally she reached the trap door leading to Marinette’s room. Taking another deep breath, it would do no good to show Marinette how nervous she was, she knocked. 

‘Come in.’ Marinette called out. Chloe braced herself as she opened the door. Marinette wasn’t in her room. Chloe could see the plans for the school hanging where Adrien’s schedule used to be (Sabrina had snuck in and seen it once.) Blue, green and red circles seemed to litter the map, and a list of names and numbers hung beside it. Just as she was tempted to read it, she heard Marinette’s voice call out.

‘Don’t disappoint me and read that Chloe. I have many plans, but I would hate to discard the best one because you read it.’ Marinette’s voice was cold and calculating. Chloe shivered as passed by the map and note without looking, knowing that if she did, Marinette would somehow know, and punish her for it. She climbed onto the bed and peeked through the skylight, unsure what she would see. She did not expect to see Marinette giggling as she sat cross-legged between her plants, hair loose and waves bouncing softly as she moved, four pink butterflies darting through the air around her, sometimes landing in her hair, sometimes teasing the small black kitten that lay beside her. Her white dress pooled around her gracefully. The kitten opened one blue eye lazily.

‘That cat.’ Chloe started, finger shaking as she pointed at it. ‘That cat’ yawned and rolled over, pressing its head into Marinette’s palm, showing off the one white patch on its belly. A very distinctive heart with a jagged line through it. Chloe gasped.

‘What’s the matter Chloe?’ Marinette asked innocently. ‘This poor little kitty needed a home, I simply gave her one.’ She continued to stroke her back.

‘I remember that cat. From when it attempted to claw out my eyes.’ Chloe continued. Marinette picked up the cat as it continued to lazily bat at the butterflies. Cradling it in her arms, Marinette glanced an Chloe.

‘Who, this precious little baby? No. I think I’ll call her Chagrin. It’s been 10 years Chloe.’ Marinette smiled. Chloe shivered at the warning in Marinette’s tone. Yes, It had been 10 years since Marinette had shown what she was capable of when pushed. Ten years in which Marinette had perfected her art, including becoming invisible to cameras. After all, Marinette thought, there are cameras everywhere nowadays. She wouldn’t want Ladybug’s identity to get compromised. But Chloe doesn’t know that. Marinette stretched.

‘So, Chloe. What can I do for you?’ Chloe opened her mouth to speak when she heard a horrible mix of howling and screaming. Bolting over to the balcony, she froze when she saw a giant dog howling and growling at Alya, Nino and Adrien. As she watched, another two dogs stalked out from the shadows. A tabby cat jumped down from a window nearby and hissed and spat at the intruders. Alya was screaming, Nino was backing away slowly and Adrien looked like he was about to start hissing back.

‘Chloe?’ Marinette called over to her. Chloe turned around as saw that Marinette hadn’t even moved. A smile was still resting on her face and the butterflies were still dancing. They cat hadn’t even moved. It unnerved her with how disinterested she was with the commotion, but Chloe returned to her seat in front of Marinette and tried not to show how much she trembled. Chagrin stretched and slowly padded over to Chloe, staring into her face. Chloe gulped. Memories of when she was 7 rose up and began to choke her.

‘M-Marinette.’ Chloe gasped out. Marinette cocked her head and smiled again, eyes dark. Chagrin lifted her lips enough to show Chloe her fangs, a low growl forming in her throat. Chloe started to hyperventilate, heart pounding and desperate to move away from the kitten but know that if she moved, if she ran away, Marinette wouldn’t hold back. Chloe had learnt the hard way not to show your fear to Marinette.

‘Chagrin.’ Marinette finally called. Chagrin stopped her growl and let out a soft and, Chloe reluctantly admitted, cute meow. Turning away from Chloe, she walked back over to Marinette and gave a small purr, curling up in the sun that shone beside her. One of the butterflies flew down and landed on her nose. Chloe spent a few minutes trying to breathe.

‘Are..are you sure that isn’t the same cat because it terrifies me the exact same way.’ Chloe said, trying to joke around and failing miserably as her voice shook. Marinette ran a hand over Chagrin’s soft fur and didn’t reply. ‘How did you know I would come here? You told your parents...’

‘Don’t you find it funny Chloe?’ Marinette suddenly asked. Chloe watched as Marinette stretched her arms above her head. The white sundress she was wearing had short sleeves, and it let Chloe see the muscles that flexed and relaxed as Marinette moved. She was instantly on edge.

‘Find what funny Marinette?’ 

‘Find it funny that our minds work in such fascinating ways. That the way one person thinks and reacts is so very different from another. That by staying close to everyone, you can figure out just how they will react in a certain situation, and respond appropriately.’ Marinette stood up. With the butterflies surrounding her loose hair, white sundress and cat curled at her feet, she looked like an avenging Goddess. Chloe gulped. Marinette had been watching them the whole time. She had taken note of their reactions, personalities and behavioral traits. They were screwed.

‘Um yes?’ Chloe replied, bracing herself. Marinette smiled at her, eyes soft.

‘I shouldn’t be angry at you Chloe. I know what you are doing, have been doing, since we were young. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. You have such a big heart, and it must hurt that no one sees it. I’ll tell you what. For that, I will leave you alone.’ Chloe stared at Marinette, who raised her arm to gesture with her hand. ‘Would you like a hand up?’ 

‘Thanks.’ Chloe said as she grabbed Marinette’s hand. The strength behind the pull overwhelmed Chloe, and suddenly her and Marinette were face to face, noses nearly touching.

‘Sometimes, Chloe, I wish I could take it all back.’ Marinette was staring into her eyes. Chloe blinked as she noticed they weren’t their usual sky blue, but a dark murky navy, nearly seeming purple. ‘After all, I showed a fair few tricks of mine to you back then. I should have kept them hidden, so you, Madame and Nino didn’t alert the others.’

‘So you won’t stop? You won’t just stay here and calm down? It would be easier.’ Chloe tried to convince her, small tremors starting down her body. Marinette hummed and tilted her head, finally letting Chloe move away from her. A black butterfly landed on her nose. She giggled, kissed the butterfly, and let it crawl up her face until it sat in her hair, before turning to watch the city.

‘No, I don’t think I will. This will be a little too...fun.’ Chloe shivered at Marinette’s tone. Marinette scratched her wrist. ‘But Maman said no weapons this time, and no fire, so don’t worry about that Chloe. Although I was so proud of my rubber band crossbows...’ Marinette sighed, a dreamy look on her face. Chloe shivered again. Those damn things had haunted her nightmares for weeks. Marinette had stolen rubber bands from teacher’s desks for a week before anyone noticed, and set up her crossbows by every door. They would fling toothpicks at any unsuspecting victim, but no one knew how they worked or even how Marinette managed to arm them without anyone noticing. No one could actually say they were Marinette’s, because somehow she was never seen near them. They seemed to almost disappear after every shot. Then there was the ‘fireflies’.....

‘S-so no crossbows?’ Chloe asked. Marinette sighed again.

‘Nope. But that doesn’t mean I can’t use other...items.’ Marinette replied, still looking out across the city. Chloe nodded. 

‘Can I ask a question Marinette?’ Chloe asked. A hum showed Marinette was listening. ‘Does that hurt?’ Marinette turned around.

‘Does what hurt Chloe?’ 

‘Taking the magic. It doesn’t seem...natural.’ Marinette hummed again. Se could feel Tikki hiding in the flowers, where she had flown to after Chloe climbed up. Tikki was as eager for her answer as Chloe.

‘Yes. It’s like a burn, and nothing will soothe it. It’s a slime that seems to coat my mind. It’s messing with my emotions.’ She finally replied.

‘So if we get it fixed, would you consider laying off the others?’ Chloe quickly asked. Maybe this was just the Akumas fault?

‘Nope. Not even fixing this is going to save them.’ Marinette was beyond angry at her classmates. She was hurt, she was mad, and she wanted to show them just what happens when you get on the wrong side of her. 

‘Not even Adrien?’ Chloe said softly. Marinette froze. Chagrin hissed. Chloe put her hands up in an I-come-in-peace gesture and started to back towards the skylight.

‘Adrien?’ Marinette said softly. Chloe hesitated. She knew about Marinette’s crush on the boy. ‘You can tell Adrien, that when I see him at school, he best be careful.’ Chloe gulped. What did Adrien do to Marinette?!

‘I...I should go. Just, can you please stay at home for today? Try to stop attracting so many Akumas? Maybe ask Ladybug to purify them before you do your whole...kiss thing?’ Chloe said as she slowly started down the skylight. Marinette laughed humorlessly. 

‘Chloe, Ladybug can’t save me now. I’m not an Akuma she can purify. If anything, Ladybug will only make it worse.’ And with that, the skylight seemed to slam close on Chloe, who landed on the bed rubbing her head. She needed to warn Adrien. She needed to warn Ladybug and Chat Noir. And she needed to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya, Nino and Adrien finally stopped running, panting as they leant against the nearest building, bags dropping to the ground beside them. Those dogs and cat seemed to chase them for what felt like hours, never backing down. No one knew as to why they seemed to stop and listen, then walk away, but boy were they glad.

‘What...What the hell...happened?’ Alya gasped out. She slumped against the wall and slid down it, finally sitting on the ground. Adrien was wondering the same thing. How were they getting customers into the bakery if those dogs were chasing them away?

‘It’s started.’ Nino said ominously, hanging his head. He joined Alya on the ground. 

‘What do you mean?’ Adrien asked. His breathing was nearly back to normal, where as Nino and Alya were still breathing hard. A benefit of being a Miraculous holder I guess, Adrien thought. 

‘I mean...just give me a sec...’ Nino replied. After a few more minutes of puffing, Nino was able to speak again. ‘I mean that Marinette is committed to making our lives hell. Again. Dammit.’ 

‘Again?’ Alya said, cocking her head to the side.

‘Oh yeah. You guys have no idea what a she-demon Marinette can be. And now there are Akumas flapping around? Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if she does become one. Mari has a hell of a lot of anger stored up in her. I should have seen the signs.’ Nino closed his eyes as he thought back the past few weeks. He saw Chloe almost frantically trying to make Marinette lose some steam after Alya had confronted Marinette for being a bully. He saw Chloe teasing Marinette mercilessly as Lila put all her friends against her. He saw Chloe deal with the snarling retorts as Marinette let out some of her feelings. So why had Marinette not been targeted by an Akuma before?

‘Signs?’ Adrien was confused. Marinette had been her usual stuttering self around him. A little more subdued yes, but still happy.

‘Yes, signs! Marinette is a master of hiding her feelings. She always puts others first. Even if it hurts her in the end. That’s why she hasn’t been targeted by an Akuma yet. She buried all her anger until it was too late.’ Nino mused. ‘But there are always signs that she is getting angry. Always. And Chloe is the best at seeing them, and the best at helping Marinette calm down.’

‘Calm down?’ Alya started to laugh. ‘How the fuck does Chloe help Marinette calm down?! She’s so mean to her, and its only gotten worse! I bet this is all Chloe’s fault!’ Nino was shaking his head. Adrien couldn’t help but agree with Alya though. Chloe was always picking on Marinette. 

‘No it wasn’t.’ Nino replied. Alya was still laughing, but it had started to turn hysterical.

‘And how did Chloe get into the bakery? Huh? How did she pass the dogs, and why couldn’t we? I bet Chloe set them up there!’ Alya continued. Tears started forming in her eyes. Nino looked at her.

‘Alya, I love you. I really do. But you need to get your head out of your ass and realize that MARINETTE was the one that blocked us from getting in. Chloe is trying to help us. And all we have done is throw her insults.’ Nino said forcefully, grabbing Alya’s wrists and making the girl look at him.

‘Nino, she’s my best friend, besides Lila, there is no way she would ignore me!’ Tears were starting to run down Alya’s face. Nino let go of her wrists and held her close as she cried. Adrien watched on awkwardly, unsure what to do. Alya’s tears began to slow.

‘So what do we do Nino?’ It was Adrien who spoke next. He was beginning to get increasingly worried for Marinette.

‘Nothing we can do, just go home and hope that she doesn’t come to school tomorrow, and that she spends the weekend at home. We only have one day of school before the weekend anyway, so she won’t miss much.’ Nino replied nervously. Alya and Adrien nodded. 

‘I guess I’ll go home then, and see you tomorrow?’ Adrien said, thinking about his schedule and wondering if he could get away as Chat Noir to go see Marinette tonight. Nino nodded and Adrien started to walk home.

‘Ok Plagg, What’s really going on with Marinette?’ Silence. Adrien stopped, frowning, and opened his shirt. No Kwami. He checked his bag. Nothing. ‘Plagg? Where are you?’ Adrien whispered frantically. There was no reply. 

**

Plagg flew up to the ledge below Marinette’s balcony and watched as the dogs chased away Adrien and his friends. He hesitated, he should really be close to Adrien at all times just in case. But the kid had been ignoring him all day, brushing off the scene with Marinette as though it were normal. Plagg was terrified. If Marinette was akumatised, if the Ladybug holder went dark, there would be no way of saving Paris. If they got the Akuma and broke it, Marinette would be too disorientated to catch it. They could try to store it in something, but the odds of finding and being able to safely transport something to hold the Akuma were slim. Not to mention trying to catch it when it flew.

‘-ny Chloe?’ Marinette was still talking. Plagg would wait until Chloe was gone before revealing himself. Plagg continued to think. They could get Master Fu to trap it into a Shelter with the turtle miraculous until Marinette was able to transform, Plagg thought. But then her identity would be out. No to mention, Marinette was already purifying the Akumas. How? Plagg only knew of one possibility...He jumped when he heard the skylight slam.

‘Marinette!’ Tikki called out. ‘Please, lets go see the Guardian!’ Tikki sounded near tears. Plagg floated up until he could see them both. Marinette was still watching the city, back to Plagg. Tikki was at her side.

‘Fu cannot help me.’ Marinette replied.

‘I believe you’re right.’ Plagg spoke, startling Tikki. Marinette simply turned her head and looked at him. Tikki flew over and wrapped herself in Plagg’s arms.

‘Well thank you Plagg. I must say, it’s a rather pleasant surprise to see you here. On your own?’ Marinette asked, fully turning towards him and holding her hands out cupped in front of her. Plagg flew Tikki and himself into her hands, settling in her palms.

‘Yes, I am on my own. Chat was...busy.’ Plagg replied. Marinette smirked.

‘Yes, being chased tends to do that. Such a shame.’ Marinette responded. Plagg blinked at her.

‘You know.’ He said flatly. 

‘Very much so. I found out just before I left school.’ Marinette said, shrugging slightly.

‘Was that why you had another Akuma come after you? I watched you as you left.’ Marinette hummed. 

‘Phased through the floor and out the window?’ Plagg nodded. ‘Clever clever. Tikki said you like cheese?’ Another nod. ‘Stay here then Plagg. I’ll get you some. We need to have a little chat.’ Plagg watched as Marinette set them down beside a black kitten that was sleeping in the sun, and went down into the house.

‘Plagg, you have to help me get her to Master Fu!’ Tikki cried out. She was still holding Plagg in a tight hug.

‘Tikki, Master Fu won’t be able to do anything. I think he accidently gave us to the wrong kids. Since day dot I’ve been able to feel the chaos inside of her. She would have made an excellent Black Cat.’ Tikki looked at him.

‘I doubt he would have made a mistake. Besides, she’s an amazing Ladybug! She’s so full of love, and she’s so smart!’ Tikki rambled.

‘So full of love Tikki? With the way she’s acting now?’ Plagg interrupted. Tikki hesitated. ‘She’s just like a cat. She holds a lot of love, but you hurt her? She will never forgive. Tikki, she’s hurting so badly right now. Trying to push her into going to Fu will only push her away from you. And with the Akumas?’ Plagg shuddered. ‘That is making it so much worse. Tikki you said so yourself. She’s smart. Really, really smart, and she’s stubborn. You just need to be there for her.’ 

‘Thanks Plagg. I needed to hear that.’ Marinette had returned. In her hands a plate of cookies and cheese with a few cheese pastries caused Plagg’s stomach to growl.

‘Thanks Marinette.’ He said. 

‘You’re welcome Plagg. But before you can eat, could you do me a favour?’ Marinette asked as she put the plate on the chair beside her. Plagg nodded. Marinette lifted up her wrists and turned them so Plagg could see the inside of her right one. A deep purple swirl seemed to pulse in the sun. Marinette took a deep breath and cupped her hands together. The mark pulsed sharply, and Marinette winced. Taking another deep breath, she concentrated. Slowly the mark moved from her wrist to her palm, to her fingers. It seemed to shake and Marinette flinched again, before leaving Marinette’s skin and rise into the air. Tikki gasped, while Plagg narrowed his eyes.

‘Please cataclysm it Plagg.’ Marinette said, voice strained. Plagg looked up at her face. Pain etched into her face and tears quivered at the corners of her eyes. Plagg went closer, took a deep breath, and breathed on the little ball. The butterflies seemed to tremble as a small shriek escaped the ball, before it turned black and dissolved. Marinette fell forward, catching herself on the chair.

‘Marinette!’ Tikki shouted as she rushed over to her holder. Marinette trembled and finally sat down, the butterflies settling on her shoulders and head to offer comfort. Tikki cuddled Marinette’s cheek.

‘You’re one of her bloodline aren’t you.’ Plagg said seriously. Marinette looked up at him. ‘You had a dream, that’s what told you what to do didn’t it.’ Marinette nodded. Plagg settled down onto the plate of food and grabbed a piece of cheese. Tikki looked at Plagg curiously.

‘You know what’s happening Plagg?’ She asked. Plagg nodded as he swallowed.

‘You remember when the mage made the Miraculous?’ Tikki smiled. ‘She was such a powerful mage. I remember her laughing as we came into her sight. Well, she went and had a family. One of the Chat Noir’s came across her and her family one day during a mission.’

‘You never told me this!’ Tikki interrupted. Marinette chuckled.

‘Eh. I thought you knew. Anyway, her magic appears as a glow.’ Plagg gestured to the butterflies. ‘Magic is a tricky thing. It doesn’t appear in every generation, and sometimes is dormant for long periods of time. Kwami’s can usually sense this magic. I would say, Tikki, that the reason why we couldn’t sense Marinette and her magic, is because your magic over shadows it, and we never thought to look for it.’ Plagg finished talking and began to gnaw on a pastry. Tikki was studying Marinette intently.

‘That’s how you manage to avoid the cameras. And ask the animals for help. And purify the Akumas!’ Tikki finally burst out. Marinette nodded again and winced.

‘I am sorry Tikki. I didn’t mean to sound so nasty to you. She told me that I could purify the Akumas this way, but with a price. Absorbing that kind of magic hurts. It’s acidic and biting. And it messes with my emotions.’ Marinette explained. Plagg nodded.

‘But you won’t stop this will you.’ He said. Marinette shook her head.

‘No, I won’t. They deserve all of this. It just means that now, I won’t be ruled by my emotions, and I can think clearly. It also means I can become Ladybug again.’ Marinette replied. Plagg stared at her.

‘How did the dream start?’ He asked. Tikki drifted over to him and the plate of food. It wasn’t often she saw Plagg so serious.

‘Well, after I was almost akumatised by the one that got Chameleon, I had the first one. A lady in a red cloak appeared in a green field. And she told me that I was part of her blood, and that they Akuma had kickstarted my defensive magic., to help any magic attacks against me. She showed me how to heal the Akumas, and how to use them to call on more animals and plants then before. She said it’s easier to use the butterflies then my own magic, as they will keep me in contact with them at all times. She did say I could use my magic as a shield, but I’m worried Hawkmoth will still feel my emotions and figure out I’m..different. But apart from that, it’s been great!’ Marinette replied. Plagg nodded again. 

‘So now you are going to use that magic to help with your revenge.’ Tikki said, disappointment clear in her tone. Plagg sighed.

‘I think it’s a good idea. And any shield you put up should hold against the Butterfly’s magic.’ Marinette smiled at him in relief.

‘WHAT?!’ Tikki shouted turning to face Plagg so quickly Marinette wondered if she got whip lash.

‘I think that Marinette should show the class what she is capable of.’ Plagg grinned, baring his fangs. Marinette grinned back. ‘It sounds like you have a good plan. Want me to help?’ 

‘PLAGG!’ Tikki yelled. ‘You cannot-‘

‘Tikki, I am the God of CHAOS and DESTRUCTION. If I want to help her, I will. And you need to be more supportive of your holder, not the Guardian.’ Tikki looked hurt.

‘I do support Marinette!’ She replied. Plagg raised an eyebrow.

‘Really? Are you sure? Because I know that when I came, it certainly didn’t seem like it. Believe in your holder a bit more.’ Marinette scooped Plagg up and cuddled him against her cheek. 

‘Do you think Adrien would swap Miraculous for a week? I could really use some help with perfecting my plan...’ Marinette asked Plagg. He grinned. 

‘Maybe if Ladybug said she needed to, he might.’ Plagg replied. 

‘Marinette, Plagg, no!’ Tikki cried out.

‘Why not Tikki? Plagg is certainly showing me more support then you are! I thought you lo...I thought you were my friend.’ Tikki picked up what she didn’t say.

‘I just don’t want you to regret what you’re about to do Marinette! I do love you!’ But Tikki could see that Marinette had closed herself off from them. 

‘Marinette, sealing your emotions away won’t work for long. Pay attention to the dreams, and try to create a shield. Hell I can still feel them, and if I can, Hawkmoth definitely can.’ Plagg said worriedly. Marinette nodded.

‘I know Plagg. I’ll start paying better attention. Actually...’ Marinette’s expression turned thoughtful.’ Plagg, I think it would be a good idea for me and Adrien to change Miraculous.’ Tikki slumped, her eyes filling with tears. Did she really hurt Marinette that badly that she wanted to give her away?

‘O-ok.’ She sniffed.

‘Oh, Tikki I’m not mad at you....not much anyway. But if Ladybug gets akumatised for real...Tikki it’s over. But if I had Plagg and get akumatised, Adrien could still save me.’ For a second Tikki felt like she had the old Marinette back. Her voice was soothing, and when Tikki looked into her eyes she could see Marinette’s love for her. She smiled shakily.

‘Ok Marinette. Ok.’ And then, old Marinette was gone. Marinette snapped back into her previous mood and closed herself off.

‘Plagg, when can Chat meet me tonight?’ Plagg thought for a bit.

‘I don’t know if he can Marinette. He’s pretty busy with lessons and a late night photoshoot. He only had a small amount of time to come see you after school. You may have to change tomorrow.’ Marinette nodded.

‘Ok. You should return home then Plagg. I have some planning to do.’ Plagg nodded, and with one last look at Tikki, began to fly home. Tikki watched him go.

‘I’m sorry.’ She said. Marinette looked at her.

‘I know.’

**

‘Plagg!’ Adrien called out. He had walked back past where they had been running multiple times, but every time he got too close to the bakery, the dogs would return. He had been calling for half an hour, even resorting to buying a wheel of camembert to hold into the air. The looks he got from the public made his face burn, but he had to find his Kwami. Adrien was trying not to panic, but was only just succeeding. The dogs growled and he started away from the bakery again when a black blur flew into the cheese. ‘Plagg!’ Adrien gasped out, relieved that he finally found his friend.

‘Adrien. We need to go home and have a little talk.’ Plagg said as he shoveled cheese into his mouth. Adrien nodded, and now that he knew Plagg was safe, he became angry. He started to storm home.

‘Where the hell were you?!’ he hissed out as Plagg finished the last of the cheese and dived into his pocket. 

‘I was talking to Ladybug.’ Plagg replied.

‘WHAT?!’ Adrien remembered he was walking down the street when people turned to stare at him. He quickly got out his phone and put it up to his ear. ‘What the hell do you mean you were talking to Ladybug?!’ 

‘Exactly that. I went to Ladybug, talked to her about the situation, and then came back.’ Adrien’s head was spinning.

‘You know where she lives?’ He asked.

‘Duh. I know WHO she is. Dark Owl, remember?’ Adrien wanted to slap his forehead. Of course.

‘So what did she say?’ 

‘She said that we need to swap Miraculous for a bit.’ Adrien stopped. His gaze wasn’t fixed on anything as he stood in the middle of the pathway. ‘Kid you need to keep moving.’ Plagg finally said.

‘Why?’ Adrien kept walking. He was nearly home anyway. He could digest this information later. ‘Does that mean she wants to do a reveal?!’

‘No.’ Plagg replied flatly. Adrien deflated. ‘She simply needs to change her Miraculous for yours.’ Adrien started worrying his lip. 

‘Why?’ 

‘That’s for Ladybug to tell you. I imagine she will meet with you tomorrow at patrol.’ 

‘Oh.’ Adrien was oblivious to the fluttering of wings above him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may start slowing down now, I have alot going on at the moment. Enjoy.

*Friday*

Chloe exited her car ready for war. Instead of her usual white pants, striped shirt and yellow over-shirt, she wore black jeans and a dark grey shirt. Her hair was done up in her normal ponytail, but no sunnies rested on her head. While she trusted Marinette to keep her word, she wouldn’t give the girl any temptation to take it back. These clothes could take a beating, whether it be paint, water, glue....

‘Chloe?’ Adrien was standing at the stairs waiting for his friends. Chloe was still angry with him. She had spent all night trying to contact Ladybug, and if Adrien had simply done as she asked...

‘Adrien.’ She said as she walked past, barely glancing at him. Everyone watching was shocked. Chloe stalked up the steps and hesitated. Should she wait? Should she continue? She shook her head. Just do as you would normally, she thought to herself.

‘Chloe?’ It was Sabrina this time, who looked as though she wasn’t sure what she should say.

‘Sabrina. Come on, we need to go to class.’ Sabrina fell into step behind her, eyeing her new clothing choices warily.

‘Did an Akuma get you?’ Sabrina asked. Chloe sighed.

‘No. I decided to wear this today. It should make things easier.’ Chloe replied. Sabrina cocked her head, but by then they were in the classroom, so she didn’t say anything. A few others where in there, and Chloe could see everyone looking at her out if the corner of her eyes. She still said nothing.

‘Chloe, is everything ok?’ Adrien had finally entered the classroom, Nino and Alya close behind. Alya was giving her the stink eye, but Nino looked gravely at her and gave her a nod. She nodded back.

‘I’m fine Adrien. Now class is about to start. Excuse me.’ Adrien stood still for a second, shocked at Chloe’s tone of voice. Chloe didn’t care. She was growing tense. If Marinette was going to come to class, she will be here soon. Madame Bustier entered and glanced warily around the room. She noted Chloe’s new look and paled slightly. Chloe walked over to her.

‘Any luck?’ Madame asked quietly. Chloe shook her head.

‘She did say she won’t use weapons or fire. But all else is free game.’ Chloe murmured back, just as quietly. Madame nodded slowly.

‘Thank you.’ Chloe gave a small smile and walked back to her desk. Chloe was slowly relaxing the more Madame got through the class role call. Madame had skipped Marinette’s name and was on the last when the door opened slowly. Chloe instantly tensed. Marinette glided through, showing an odd amount of grace as she did. Chagrin lay across her shoulders, eyes sharp. Five pink butterflies sat unmoving in her hair which sat in a side plait. Chloe wasn’t sure if they were her ones from yesterday or not, as she couldn’t see them glowing. Marinette was dressed in a pair of black tights, a short skirt flowing down to just bellow the curve of her ass. A black skin tight shirt showed off her muscles, and the sleeves ended at her elbow. She wore her usual eyeliner, but a smoky eye gave her a mysterious and bold look. Green embroidery flickered among the skirt and ran down the collar of her shirt. Chloe was instantly reminded of Chat Noir.

‘Marinette!’ Alya called over to her, smiling. Marinette ignored her.

‘Good Morning Chloe.’ She said, shooting Chloe a small smile. It didn’t hide the mischief in her eyes. Chloe gulped.

‘Good morning Marinette.’ A small flash of Chagrin’s teeth reminded Chloe of her presence. ‘Good morning Chagrin.’ She quickly added. Marinette gave her a bigger smile and a wink, and walked up to the back of the room and sat down. Alya’s smile fell, and she slowly sat down. Chloe let go of her breath that she hadn’t even realized she’d held. Maybe Marinette would leave everyone alone. 

‘Miss Bustier, I’m allergic to cats, can you make Marinette take hers away? I don’t want to get sick!’ Lila called out, a sly gleam in her eye. Chloe’s head hit the desk. Fucking Lila. Another thunk let Chloe know that Nino had copied her. Madame Bustier closed her eyes.

‘But Lila, I thought you played with Prince Ali’s tigers when in Achoo?’ Marinette purred. Chloe sat up and watched as Marinette descended the stairs. Chagrin was sitting on her right shoulder now, and glaring at the irritating female. Marinette stopped right in front of Lila and Adrien’s desk. Lila was backed right into Adrien and the chair, dramatically showing her fear.

‘I did! But tiger hair and cat hair are so different, I could die if you bring that cat any closer!’ With that Lila hid her face into Adrien’s shirt.

‘Marinette, could you please take the cat away? We don’t want Lila to get sick.’ Adrien said. Marinette turned her eyes on him. Adrien shrank back at the murky blue. 

‘Oh, of course Adrien! I’m so sorry Lila. I had no idea that the hairs were different. I just wanted my kitten with me so I don’t get akumatised.’ Marinette replied sweetly, looking down as she pouted softly. Adrien’s heart went out to her.

‘Surely it would be ok if Marinette was at the back of the room?’ Adrien asked Lila, who had yet to remove her face from his shirt, despite his slight resistance.

‘No, I could get really sick! Even one hair could give me a rash!’ Lila cried out, sobbing. Marinette watched her for a moment, head turned to the side, seemingly upset. Chloe could see the slight calculating look in her eyes.

‘Lila, if you have any more medical conditions, please report them to the nurse. Marinette, you know the rules about animals in the classrooms.’ Madame said, sighing. Marinette turned to her and nodded.

‘Of course Madame, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to disrupt the class.’ Marinette let out a sniff. She went over to the door and placed Chagrin on the ground. 

‘Stay close.’ She whispered to the kitten. Chagrin gave a sad meow and rubbed her face on Marinette’s, and walked away. Marinette waited for a second to wipe the smile off her face, and turned around with her head down. She walked past everyone, not looking into their faces as she sat back down, letting out an almost unheard sniff. Everyone shifted uncertainly. 

‘Lila, are you sure that the cat has to go?’ Mylene asked. She hated seeing anyone sad. Lila gave a sniff and finally lifted her face out of Adrien’s shirt, much to his relief.

‘I’m sorry Mylene, but I really don’t want to get sick! I understand if Marinette wants to keep the cat in, she’s been such a bully to me...’ Chloe really wanted to deck the girl.

‘Lila?’ Nino said softly. Lila looked up at him. ‘Shut the fuck up.’ The whole class was shocked. Madame Bustier quickly cut in before she lost control of the room. 

‘OK That’s enough! We are here to learn, so let’s get to it shall we?’ Lila gave another sniff, and Alya was ignoring Nino. Marinette looked out the window and smiled. Chagrin had managed to scale the building and was perched outside the window. Chloe was tense the whole lesson, but no further drama occurred. Marinette sat quietly up the back, and Lila get closer and closer to Adrien, who tried to lean away. At last the bell rang for lunch.

‘Please read chapter 5 and 6 by tomorrow!’ Madame called out. She was exhausted from keeping an eye on Marinette, even though she was causing no trouble Madame Bustier was cautious, and attempting to teach. Thank god they had gym next.

‘Let me talk to Marinette?’ Alya asked Adrien and Nino. They nodded, cast one more glance in Marinette’s direction, and left. Alya stood by the door to wait.

‘Hey Chloe?’ Sabrina had finished packing as Chloe sat there, head in her hands. She had a feeling she knew what Marinette was doing now. ‘Chloe, do you want to go to lunch now?’ Chloe sighed and nodded. She grabbed her bag and looked up. Alya was waiting at the door. Marinette was slowly packing away her books, and seemed to be speaking to herself. Chloe sighed again and walked up to Alya. 

‘Just leave her alone.’ Chloe muttered as she passed. Alya turned her face away. Marinette finally walked down the stairs.

‘Hey girl! Your place for lunch?’ Marinette raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m not going home. I have lunch.’ Marinette replied. Alya shifted uncomfortably. 

‘Ok. Want to sit with me for lunch?’ She said, still smiling. Marinette shook her head.

‘No thanks. I’m going to have Chagrin with me. I would hate for Lila to get sick.’ Marinette looked sympathetic. Alya was disappointed.

‘Oh. Well I could come and sit with you if you want?’ Marinette shook her head.

‘Oh no, I would hate to do that to you and Lila! After all, your such close friends! It’s ok. Chagrin and I will be fine.’ Marinette replied, smile bright. She moved past Alya and down the hallway. Alya went to catch up to her when Chagrin flew up the stairs and hissed at her.

‘What the hell? Marinette, she just hissed at me! You’re my best friend too you know!’ Marinette kept walking as though she didn’t hear, and Chagrin, with another hiss, took off after her. Alya frowned, and stomped down the stairs. She didn’t want to sit with Marinette anyway, she thought to herself. 

**

‘Adrien!’ Adrien turned around when he heard his name. Lila was still clutching onto his arm, and he had been trying to dislodge her since class.

‘Oh, hi Marinette! I meant to say this morning, I really love your outfit!’ Marinette smiled at him. Chagrin jumped up and settled on her shoulders.

‘Marinette, I told you I was allergic! Get it away from me!’ Lila cried out, trying to tug Adrien away from her. The rest of the people in the courtyard turned to look at her cry.

‘Oh, sorry Lila, but I really needed to talk to Adrien! Do you mind?’ Marinette asked sweetly. Lila frowned slightly.

‘Adrien said he would have lunch with me. Can you talk to him later?’ Lila asked, tears drying on her cheeks.

‘Oh. I’m so sorry Lila, it is important! It won’t take more then a minute I swear.’ Marinette replied, still smiling. Lila let go of Adrien and scowled at Marinette behind his back.

‘It’s fine Lila, I’m sure it won’t take long.’ Adrien said, turning to look at Lila. She quickly changed her expression.

‘Ok Adrien! See you soon.’ She gave him one last cuddle and walked away. She wanted to stay close to eavesdrop, so when she saw Alya stomping down the stairs she quickly called her over.

‘Alya! I want to stay close to Adrien, but Marinette keeps bringing her cat close! I’m not sure what she wants with him, but I’m worried she will try to break us apart. She was so nasty yesterday you remember?’ Alya nodded.

‘Yeah. I wanted to sit with her and ask her about the butterflies yesterday, but she won’t leave the cat.’ Alya grumbled. Her friend hadn’t answered any of her calls or messages either. Lila and Alya quietened as they saw Marinette get close to Adrien.

‘Sorry Adrien, I know you-WOAH!’ Alya wanted to facepalm when she saw Marinette trip into Adrien. Lila smirked slightly. 

‘Are you ok Marinette?’ Adrien asked. Marinette had fallen into his arms, and she was looking up at him so sweetly.

‘I’m so sorry Adrien!’ Alya groaned and waited for the babbling. ‘I just wanted to ask you a question. I noticed you smell like cheese. I bought some cheese danishes with me from home, and wondered if you wanted one? I’m off to the park for lunch, but I can share them here.’ Adrien gave his model smile. Marinette nearly seemed to be talking to his chest, he thought. He finally helped her up, watching as she shifted her bag and the butterflies in her hair fluttered. Strange, he thought.

‘Oh, that’s really nice of you Marinette, but unfortunately my Dad said I’m not allowed any sweets or anything until after this photoshoot.’ He explained. Marinette nodded.

‘Oh, that’s ok! Bye Adrien!’ Marinette turned and walked away before Adrien could say anything else. Alya and Lila came up behind him, Lila latching onto his arm again.

‘Should I go see if she’s ok?’ Adrien asked. Marinette had left rather quickly...and no stuttering. Weird. Alya shook her head.

‘It’s ok. I’m sure she’s fine. Ill go talk to her near the end of lunch.’ Alya replied, still stunned that Marinette had managed to speak so well. Adrien nodded slowly, making a note to talk to Marinette himself, and continued onto the table Lila had picked.

**

‘You’re spoiling me Marinette.’ Plagg said as he sat beside Chagrin, who lay on the park’s table. He blended in perfectly with her fur, and made a good hiding place should anyone come over. Tikki was snuggled beside him snacking on a cookie. Marinette smiled.

‘I know I can’t get you much camembert, so I was hoping these pastries would be ok.’ Plagg grinned up at her.

‘Believe me Marinette, they’re good.’ 

‘So how are we doing this?’ Tikki asked.

‘A patrol maybe?’ Plagg replied. Marinette nodded. 

‘Patrol would be good. That way I can talk to him without letting him know I know who he is.’ Plagg nodded as well.

‘Good idea. Well, if that’s all, I better get back to him. Patrol at nine?’ At Marinette’s smile, he dove to the ground and flew off. Tikki sat quietly. She was startled when Chagrin started to purr.

‘I’m not mad at you anymore Tikki.’ Marinette said quietly. Tikki looked up at her. ‘I know you think I’m being silly. But I am thinking about the threat to Paris as well. If I get akumatised then I’m putting everyone in danger. You may think that this revenge is stupid and childish, but it will get everyone to leave me alone. I won’t be worried about them stressing me out anymore, or upsetting me.’

‘You need friends Marinette. Depression is just as bad, and he can still akumatise you over it! You need your friends Marinette!’

‘I need no one Tikki! They all turned on me at the drop of a hat! No one even cares!’ Tears were starting to slide down her face. The butterflies left her hair and fluttered to kiss her cheeks and neck. ‘I’m alone Tikki! I have you, and Plagg, and that’s all! And sometimes I wonder if I even have you!’ Tikki was stunned. Marinette started to breathe deeply, wiping away the evidence of her tears. 

‘Marinette, I...I’m so sorry. Of course you have me. You have me, Plagg, the Guardian and all the other Kwamis! I sure that you even have Chat Noir.’ Marinette shook her head. 

‘I don’t have Adrien or Chat Noir. After all, if he won’t protect me here, what will he do when he finds out I’m Ladybug? He will leave me then too.’ Tikki felt her eyes burn. Marinette thought she was all alone, why couldn’t she see that she still had friends?

‘Marinette...’ Tikki whispered.

‘It’s fine Tikki. I’m fine.’ The flap of a butterfly made Marinette sigh. ‘I need to get Plagg back. Dammit.’

‘Marinette! No!’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been seriously busy right now. Updates may be reduced to fortnightly or even monthly! Thanks guys!

Marinette turned around to see Adrien standing behind her. She hadn’t realized it was so close to the end of lunch. Alya and Nino were close behind, Lila standing further away, glaring at Marinette. She could see Plagg poking his head out from Adrien’s shirt. Reaching up to the butterfly, she held Plagg’s gaze. He nodded slightly, and disappeared. The butterfly received its kiss, and as quickly as she could, Marinette bought the dark magic up for Plagg to breathe on. A soon as it was done, Marinette collapsed against the table and Plagg zoomed back to Adrien, skimming low in the ground.

‘Marinette!’ Adrien cried out again as he bolted towards her. He had made the decision half way through lunch that he was going to find Marinette and make sure she was ok. Marinette was gasping , it took a lot of energy to bring up that magic so quickly. When he reached her, Adrien dropped to his knees besides the chair and grasped her shoulders, turning her to face him. He could see the dried tear tracks. The butterflies lifted from her face and neck and flew back into her hair. Adrien flinched as the new butterfly landed on his. 

‘Marinette?’ Nino asked pensively. Marinette seemed to be staring at the butterfly in Adrien’s hair.

‘Marinette, are you ok?’ Adrien asked softly. Marinette gave a sigh and turned her face away, removing his hands from her shoulders as she did. 

‘I’m fine Adrien, thank you.’ 

‘And I’m the Mayor of Paris.’ Adrien snapped back. Chagrin hissed at him, while Marinette reared back. 

‘Well it’s an honor.’ Marinette sassed back, gathering her things from lunch. She faintly heard Plagg snicker, and watched as Adrien subtly banged his chest.

‘Marinette, please. Just talk to me.’ Adrien pleaded as he stood up with Marinette. She threw her bag over her shoulders.

‘I said I’m fine Adrien. I need to go. Excuse me.’ As Marinette walked away, she heard Lila speak to Adrien.

‘See? I told you she was nasty to me, and she will be fine. Now she’s just being nasty to everyone.’ Marinette really wanted to storm back there. Chagrin arched her back on Marinette’s shoulder and hissed back at them. 

‘Marinette, wait!’ Adrien pushed off Lila’s hand and ran after her.

‘Adrien!’ Lila called after him. She let out a sniff as Alya and Nino came close.

‘Let’s follow them.’ Alya said. Lila nodded and they ran after the two retreating figures.

‘Marinette, please let me talk to you!’ Adrien called out. Marinette had nearly reached the steps of the school. Adrien caught up and grabbed her arm. Other students were watching as he stopped her. Marinette turned and looked at Adrien.

‘Let. Me. Go.’ Marinette’s voice was low. Adrien quickly released her arm, but refused to let her walk away.

‘Marinette. I’m worried about you. Please. Just tell me what’s going on.’ Adrien pleaded. Marinette snorted.

‘Worried about me? Adrien, you knew she was lying. You said NOTHING. I was forced to deal with this all on my own. And I will deal with this on my own, my own way.’ Adrien shifted uncomfortably.

‘I didn’t mean to make you seem like the bad guy.’ Marinette snorted. ‘I didn’t! But turning against her could get her akumatised again!’

‘I literally cannot believe that you just said that too my face.’ Adrien tilted his head in confusion. ‘Adrien I am quite literally carrying Akumas in my hair. I have been draining their bad magic and taking it into myself. I am so close to becoming an Akuma you have no idea. But we must worry about Lila, huh.’ Adrien shifted again. Marinette was crying silently.

‘I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t want you to become an Akuma! I don’t want to fight....I just don’t want to see you get hurt.’ Marinette shook her head, wiping the tears away as she did so.

‘And I don’t care. Like I said Adrien, I’m looking after myself. I will be fine. We will be late. We need to get to class.’ She turned and started to walk. Adrien walked with her.

‘Wait. Just one more thing. How are you taking their power away?’ Marinette turned and stared at him. Adrien felt unnerved.

‘Never you mind Adrien. Never you mind. Now excuse me.’ Chagrin hissed at him as she walked away, before hopping off her shoulder as she reached the doors and racing around the building. The butterfly that was still in Adrien’s hair took off, startling him. It fluttered after Marinette, and Adrien watched carefully. How was she doing that?

‘Adrien! Are you ok? Marinette seemed to be really nasty to you!’ Lila came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Alya and Nino passed him as they walked to class.

‘Lila, please let me go. We need to get to class.’ He removed her hand and walked swiftly through the doors, Lila trailing behind him. He spotted Marinette up the back of the gym, talking to herself. The butterflies were still once more, the new one settled gracefully on her plait.

‘Come on Adrien, lets get ready.’ Nino had come up beside him and joined him as they walked to the locker rooms and got changed. Adrien was silent the whole time. Nino looked at him when they left.

‘Did you just realize how screwed we are?’ Nino asked him as they lined up in the gym. Adrien shook his head.

‘I just realized what a bad friend I was.’ He replied. Nino gave a grim smile.

‘Yup.’

‘Alrighty, everyone pick a warmup routine. Either jog around the gym or start stretching. You have twenty minutes. Go!’ Adrien looked for Marinette. Maybe they could run together, and he could talk to her some more? To his surprise, Marinette had barely changed. All she had done was taken off the skirt, and the butterflies were nowhere to be found. Adrien wanted to admire the muscle he could clearly see underneath her clothes, and gave a quick cough to get rid if those thoughts. He walked up to her quickly.

‘Hey Marinette. Do you want to run together?’ Marinette shook her head.

‘No thanks. I just want to stretch.’ She began to move her arms and legs around to loosen them up, before starting to stretch them.

‘Want a partner?’ He asked.

‘No thanks.’ 

‘Oh. Um, do you mind if I stretch beside you then?’ He asked. Marinette was about to answer when Lila called across to him.

‘Adrien, come stretch with me! I need help, my arthritis in my hand is acting up, and all the stress from helping children cart water from one of my trips overseas has given me bad ankles!’ He heard Marinette snort.

‘Um, I think I’ll stay with Marinette. She’s been upset, I want to make sure she’s ok.’ Lila pouted, but couldn’t say no when Kim came over to help. The rest of the class stayed close to hear about her trip to help the children. Marinette was looking at him strangely.

‘Perhaps I will let you join me.’ She said. Adrien immediately dropped down beside her to stretch.

‘So, how have you been?’ Adrien asked. Marinette paused in her lunge to look at him.

‘Seriously.’ She replied, deadpan. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Well, I notice you don’t stutter around me anymore. And that you have been upset.’ He lowered his eyes. ‘And that I have been a really bad friend.’ Marinette hummed. Her lunge turned into the splits, and Adrien fought a blush. He was a gentleman dammit! Marinette wanted to smirk at his reaction. Using a little bit of her Ladybug flexibility, she rested her elbows on the ground and looked at Adrien. His eyes were following her movements intensely, and flushed when she raised an eyebrow.

‘Marinette! I can feel it! He will say yes!’ Pip squeaked. She was settled near her ear in her plait and had been speaking to Marinette all day. Butterflies that realize people can understand them tend to talk a lot, Marinette giggled. 

‘No, Pip, not yet. I have others to ask first.’ Marinette replied.

‘Did you name your butterflies?’ Adrien asked. Marinette glanced at him as she switched her spilt from vertical to horizontal. His eyes darted down before shooting back up just as quickly. An interesting reaction to write in the book, she thought.

‘No. The butterflies already had names. This one is Pip.’ Pip bounced up and down. ‘Ulysses.’ A slow wing flap. ‘Monarch.’ A walking circle. ‘Orchid.’ No movement. Adrien guessed it was the one second from the end of her plait. ‘And the newest arrival is...’

‘Adonis.’

‘Adonis. What a nice name.’ Marinette hummed. Adrien nodded. 

‘So....’ he said, unsure of what to say now.

‘You should dance.’ Adonis said suddenly. Marinette looked at the butterfly.

‘Why?’ Marinette asked. Adrien tilted his head.

‘I didn’t say anything?’ he said quizzically. Marinette shook her head at him.

‘It’s a good way to attract a mate.’ Adonis replied. Marinette choked. 

‘Adonis!’ Pip yelled. ‘Humans are different. Remember?’ Adonis turned to look at her. Adrien had gotten up from his stretch and was patting Marinette on the back.

‘Are you ok Mari?’ He asked. Marinette nodded, bright red. Adrien looked concerned and started stretching again, this time much closer. Marinette got up from her splits and began to stretch her arms and hips. Adrien watched closely.

‘Well, he seems interested Pip. Dancing will show what Marinette can do, can show him what a good mate she can be.’ Marinette wanted to die. The last thing she expected when she asked the butterflies if they wanted to come to school with her was them talking about her attracting a mate. She could give her suit a run for it’s money with how red she was.

‘I don’t know how to dance.’ Marinette squeaked. Pip and Adonis looked at her.

‘We do! We can show you the butterfly lovers dance! It’s from ancient China, well the original one was anyway, and its fun!’ Ulysses spoke up. Marinette cocked her head.

‘Well, I guess I could try...’ Adrien was looking at her funny again.

‘Are you ok Marinette? Who are you talking to?’

‘The butterflies.’ Marinette replied distractedly. 

‘Not that dance. It requires a partner. But we could try the warmups they used to use, and the starting moves?’ Monarch said quietly. Marinette nodded.

‘I don’t have a partner so that would be good.’ Marinette replied.

‘Alrighty! Times up!’ The gym teacher called out. ‘Marinette, I didn’t know you were that flexible. How come you never put that much effort in usually?’ Marinette blushed.

‘Well, I don’t know.’ She mumbled back. Everyone except Chloe and Nino laughed.

‘I think she’s back to normal.’ Alya said to Nino, chuckling. Nino just hook his head.

‘Well, never mind. So, today we are playing a game called Ultimate Disc.’ The teacher then explained the rules.

‘So we are playing with a frisbee, got it.’ Kim said. Lila put up her hand.

‘I don’t know if I can jump around like that, my ankles could snap!’ Lila said. Marinette rolled her eyes.

‘I have seen you bounce around Lila, I think you will be fine. Have a parental or doctors note if you want to avoid it next time.’ And with that, the teacher separated them into teams. Girls vs boys at first. Marinette looked delighted.

‘Show them who’s boss Marinette! We will wait over there so we don’t get squished. Don’t forget to show your grace!’ Pip squeaked at her, then the butterflies lifted off her braid and flew towards the bleachers. The students eyed them warily. Marinette looked at Adrien and grinned.

‘Bring it on pretty boy.’ Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in competition. Marinette wanted a game? She would have one. The whistle blew, and the students rushed towards each other. Adrien threw the disc to Kim, who leapt to reach it. Landing solidly, he whipped it towards Ivan. Nobody saw Marinette as she dashed between the players and flipped over Max, using her downward force as a spring to get her to leap higher, snatching the disc out of the air. Kim’s jaw dropped in surprise. Marinette flicked the disc to Alix and bolted forward to catch it again as Alix threw it back. They flew up the field passing it to each other, Alix slipping between players as Marinette either jumped straight over them or dodged around. Most of the class were too surprised to react as their usually stumbling classmate floated past. Sailing past the goal keep, they landed the first point. 

‘You lose pretty boy.’ Marinette said as she passed Adrien, who was still standing there shocked.

‘Well done Marinette! I expect this level of dedication for every gym lesson from now on!’ The teacher boomed out, starting a new round. This time Marinette started out with the disc, and with a grin she threw it straight at Lila, who was too busy whining to the teacher to watch the disc. The SMACK the disc made as it collided with Lila’s cheek made Marinette snort. She quickly wiped her face clear of amusement and replaced it with horror.

‘Oh! Lila! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?’ Marinette cried out. The rest of the class stopped and huddled around the girl.

‘Marinette! Why did you throw it to Lila? I was open!’ Alya fumed.

‘I’m so sorry! You guys said I haven’t been including her, that’s all I was trying to do!’ Marinette replied, sniffling. Alix shrugged.

‘Lila looks fine to me. Let’s get back to the game! Unless your chicken Kim?’ Marinette hid her grin. Good old Alix, reacting perfectly. Kim snorted and barreled back to the middle of the field, disc in hand, the rest of the class behind. Marinette glanced back at Lila who was death staring her. She gave a smirk in response. The game continued quickly, as once again Marinette and Alix flew about. Adrien caught a lucky break and grabbed the disc as it sailed over him, interrupting Alix’s throw. Marinette raced towards him as he looked around, trying to see who was open. A throw to Nathanael was intervened by Marinette’s graceful (and slightly terrifying) leap. Adrien stared at her, and she stared back.

‘What’s the matter?’ she mocked. Adrien scowled, and using some of Chat’s speed, dashed for her. Marinette grinned, and using an amazing display of agility, used Adrien’s shoulder as a platform to hoist herself over him. Adrien skidded to a stop and spun around, but Marinette had already thrown the disc. He scowled at her. She smirked at him. They raced down the field together, fighting to get to the disc. Finally, after another few minutes of furious disc throwing, Marinette once again stood in the goal.

‘No!’ Kim howled. Alix walked up to him.

‘Aww, poor little Kimmy! You lost!’ she mocked him. Kim frowned.

‘Ok! New teams! Max, Ivan, Alya, Alix, Lila, Adrien, Mylene and Rose! You’re one team! The rest of you, the other! GO!’ Lila spent most of the game trying to stay close to Adrien, but no matter how hard she clung onto him he slipped away, chasing after Marinette. Lila scowled. Her cheek was still puffy from that hit. She was staring at Marinette when she noticed the disc was once again coming her way. With a yelp, she attempted to dodge it, and it once again smacked her in the face, hitting her lip hard enough to bleed. She swear she dodged it.

‘Lila! I’m so sorry! I thought you were looking at me because you wanted to disc!’ Marinette called out. Lila scowled. Of course it was her. Looks like Marinette needed another reminder of who was boss around here, she thought furiously, and let the tears run down her cheeks. Maybe she could turn this around?

‘That really hurt Marinette!’ she sobbed. Marinette ran for her, hands outstretched.

‘Oh no, you’re bleeding! Here!’ Marinette pulled a napkin out of her pocket (I didn’t even now that was a pocket, Lila thought) and handed it to her. When she put it on her lips, it began to burn. She yanked it away with another yelp.

‘What do you put on this!?’ She yelled. Her lower face was burning. Marinette gasped.

‘Oh no, it must have gotten some salt on it from this morning when I spilt some on me at home!’ Marinette replied. Lila glared at her.

‘It’s ok Lila, Marinette’s just trying to help.’ Mylene said as she held out a tissue. Lila put it gently across her lip. The teacher had finally wandered over. 

‘That doesn’t look to good. Better head up to the nurses office.’ He said. Lila nodded and let some more tears slip.

‘Can Adrien escort me?’ she whimpered. Adrien shifted backwards and hid behind Ivan. The teacher saw.

‘I think he went to the bathroom. Sabrina can escort you.’ He replied. Lila nodded and turned towards the door, Sabrina in her wake. Chloe was eying Marinette suspiciously. 

‘Alrighty, that was fun!’ Kim said.

‘Even though you lost?’ Alix taunted. Kim pretended not to hear.

‘Yes it did. So, those games went on for a while, so why doesn’t everyone start a cool down? Gym’s nearly over.’ The teacher finally said. Everyone nodded and began to stretch. The bell rang and everyone left, going back to the lockers and changing again. Marinette’s butterflies followed after her and once again sat in her hair. Marinette strode back towards Madame Bustier’s classroom, and the plan that had been hovering in the back of her mind since Pip first spoke to her about Champions finally formed. She ducked into the bathroom just before the classroom. 

‘Pip. If I gave you something to connect to, like a Miraculous, would you be able to keep me in contact with a human?’ Pip fluttered her wigs thoughtfully. 

‘Yes. We could. Because then we wouldn’t have to provide much support, just telepathy. The Miraculous will give them strength. Why?’ Marinette smirked.

‘I think I need to visit the Guardian.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! A new chapter, I know, I'm just as shocked as you guys! Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you think!

Marinette stood in front of the Guardian’s massage parlor nervously. The shield that she had finally managed to get up to protect herself from Akumas was wrapped around her, Marinette hoped it would prevent Hawkmoth from tracking her to Master Fu’s location. She needed some of the Miraculous, but she didn’t want to make an enemy of Fu. What if he took Tikki? Or what if he came after her when she got Plagg? She had sent the butterflies to the roof, to hopefully make Fu less suspicious. Chagrin settled near the doorway to wait. The door opened.

‘Welcome Marinette.’ Wayzz said solemnly. Marinette gave his a nervous smile and walked inside. 

‘Marinette.’ Master Fu sat behind his table, two cups and two thimbles of tea steaming on the tabletop. Marinette cautiously sat down.

‘Master Fu.’ She replied, watching him. Fu took a sip of his drink. 

‘So. You want some of the Miraculous. What makes you think I will let you take them? I can feel you emotions, and it doesn’t bode well.’ He finally said. Marinette took a deep breath.

‘I have a plan to tempt Hawkmoth out of his lair.’ Fu interrupted her explaination.

‘But this is not just about that is it.’ Marinette looked down. ‘The Miraculous are not for personal gain.’ Marinette looked up at him again.

‘It’s not for personal gain! It will only be for a little while!’ She replied. Fu considered her.

‘I do not like what is happening Marinette. Tikki has spoken to Wayzz about how she feels.’ Marinette flinched slightly. Fu looked at Tikki, who refused to look at either of them. ‘You have considered giving up the Miraculous?’ He questioned. Marinette shook her head.

‘No. But I will be swapping with Chat Noir. If I do end up getting akumatised, at least Paris has a chance.’ Fu took another sip of his drink. 

‘Explain your plans to me.’ He commanded. As Marinette explained, Fu exchanged frequent looks with Tikki and Wayzz. He idea could succeed, but trying to tempt Hawkmoth out of his lair, along with Mayura, would take some planning. When she finished, he frowned.

‘Your plan may succeed. But I do not want to put so many Miraculous into your hands right now.’ Fu replied. ‘The fact that you know where my house is doesn’t help.’ Marinette bit her lip and nodded. She had been thinking about this since gym.

‘What if I take some of the Miraculous today, only four, and you leave with the rest? Since the Kwami’s can obviously speak to each other,’ A flinch from Tikki, ‘They can tell you when it’s safe to return.’ Fu frowned.

‘That puts five of the Miraculous in your hands.’ Marinette looked down. She knew that it would be unlikely that Fu would let her take them, but she had to try. While she was going to use the Miraculous for her own gain, if she could get the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous, surely he would let her try?

‘Please. Please Master Fu. Don’t let me down too.’ Marinette whispered. Her plan would only work if he gave the Miraculous to her. Or she stole them. Fu sighed. He felt terrible for the poor girl. He had originally been going to give her the Black Cat Miraculous, but something had told him she would be an amazing Ladybug. The magic he had felt when he had gotten close to her when she helped him across the road had only solidified his decision. He would have been a truly terrifying Black Cat, but she was a better Ladybug. The team would not have worked as well with someone else as the Ladybug.

‘Which ones do you want.’

‘Master!’ The two Kwami’s yelled. Both humans looked at them.

‘This is very dangerous!’ Wayzz said as Tikki nodded. Tikki carefully didn’t look at Marinette’s face. Marinette was carefully looking at only Wayzz. This doesn’t bode well, Fu thought. The bonded must be close, or they won’t be able to work as well together. Many thing will need to be fixed when all of this is over, he continued sadly.

‘Be that as it may Wayzz, she is meant to be the new Guardian, I must trust her judgement at some stage.’ Tikki crossed her arms. She expected more wisdom from him. Now she had to change holders and pretend everything was ok. Fu turned his gaze back to Marinette and ignored the Kwami’s sulking.

‘The fox necklace, The dragon bracelet, the bee comb and the snake bracelet. Please.’ Master Fu nodded and opened the Miraculous hiding place. He withdrew the items and placed them into the boxes. He was glad she hadn’t chosen the Turtle Miraculous. At least he could defend himself and the Miraculous box should she go dark-side.

‘Take care of these Marinette. I am placing great trust in you. Talk to the Kwami’s before you do anything to drastic.’ Marinette had a feeling he knew she meant to put butterflies on each item. ‘May I know your reasonings for these?’ Marinette gave a small smile and nodded. 

‘I will. And I need these to help draw Hawkmoth out. You will see. I will see you later Master Fu.’ As Marinette closed the door, she heard a soft, ‘No you won’t.’

‘Master, what is the meaning of this? She is corrupted by Akumas! She is on the verge of becoming one!’ Wayzz fumed. Master Fu stroked his beard.

‘Something told me to trust her. Could you not feel her magic?’ Wayzz hesitated, and nodded. ‘Then we must trust, and see where the wind takes us. Let’s begin to pack.’

*********************************************

Tikki was sulking in her handbag, and Marinette honestly couldn’t care. She should have known that Tikki would try to get the Master to get her to see reason. Marinette recalled the butterflies and began to walk home. Chagrin leapt up to her shoulders and purred. She had a lot to do, a lot to plan, and not much time before she had to meet up with Chat. It was already four in the afternoon, patrol was at nine. Walking up the bakery stairs, Chagrin was quick to hop off and scale the building, and entering the bakery itself, she saw her mother working at the counter. While there weren’t any customers in the bakery, Sabine was checking stock invoices and adding to shopping lists and the bakeries other financial situations. They had a locked draw underneath the counter that was specially for situations like this, so that if it were quiet Sabine could get the bookwork done and if a customer came in still be there to serve, tucking the important files away into the box so no one could see. 

‘Hey Maman.’ She gave Sabine a kiss on the cheek. Sabine looked delighted.

‘Hello Marinette! Did you have a good day at school?’ While they spoke, a niggling in Marinette’s mind drew her attention. The bell tingled as a customer walked in.

‘Sorry Maman, I should let you get back to serving. Bye!’ Sabine smiled at her.

‘Maybe she’s going to be ok after all.’ Tom was leaning against the doorway, smiling at Sabine. Sabine smiled back, gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to serve. 

********************************

Marinette stood on her balcony, watching the sun go down. The niggling had turned out to be one of her ‘guards’, accessing the telepathy link. One of the dogs had spotted Adrien walking closer to the bakery. He had wanted conformation on whether or not to chase him away. Marinette had watched him from her balcony, and saw him hesitate as the large black Rottweiler appeared from an alleyway. He looked up and saw Marinette watching. Looking down again, he sighed and had walked away. Marinette had been surprised. He had written down in her book all she had learned today, and made plans to give the Miraculous to their, hopefully, new holders. Adrien had surprised her.

‘What do you think Chagrin?’ She asked the kitten who was lazily batting at the butterflies who danced around her. She gave a purr and continued batting at the butterflies. Marinette sighed. Seems like even Chagrin wasn’t sure how to react to Adrien. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she had plenty to do. Who were the best people to chose? Who could she trust? Tikki was sitting on the flowers beside her, still sulking. She munched grumpily on a cookie that Marinette had passed over to her. 

‘So.’ Marinette started. Tikki glanced at her. ‘You’re really still sulking?’ Tikki said nothing. ‘ Fine. Pip, what do you....’ Tikki vanished into the flowers below her, and Marinette frowned. The sun had finally slipped below the horizon, and the streetlights were slowly switching on. That shouldn’t have made Tikki hide. A flicker of black over the rooftops drew her attention, and then she realized. A buzz in her brain was the cat she had made a Champion, alerting her to his presence. A quick thanks, and Marinette watched as he landed on the rooftop opposite to her. Chat glanced up and saw her watching him. He hesitated. 

‘May I come over Princess?’ He called out. Marinette’s eyebrow rose. The butterflies giggled behind her, causing her to blush.

‘Come closer Chat. I don’t want to yell between the rooftops.’ Her mind was spinning through the possible reasons for this interaction, and all the ways she could twist this conversation. When Chat landed on the balcony, Marinette gave him a small smile.

‘Are you ok?’ Chat asked before she could even speak. Marinette looked surprised at his question, which made Chat feel even worse. ‘I know we aren’t very close, but a friend of mine asked me to come and check on you. He’s been really worried about you lately.’ Marinette couldn’t hold back the snort if she had tried. Chat’s ears pressed against his head. ‘He has been.’ He mumbled.

‘I’m sure he has. Bit late now though, isn’t it?’ Marinette replied, turning to look out of the rooftops. Chat leant beside her, close enough that should she lean sideways they would touch. Chat nodded.

‘Yeah I guess it is...’ Marinette glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She sighed.

‘Look, Chat....’

‘Marinette! Ask him!’ Pip called out, flying over from her game with Chagrin. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

‘Ask him what?’ She replied. Chat looked at her, and them seemed to realize she wasn’t talking to him. He continued to watch the rooves, ears flicking around to try to catch another voice. 

‘Ask him to become a Champion! He would say yes, maybe not straight away but he would!’ 

‘You think so Pip? Why?’ Pip flew closer to Chat’s face, who held steady, even as his tail began to twitch nervously, twitching side to side.

‘Marinette?’ He asked softly, eyes pinned on the small butterfly.

‘He feels guilty. But he also loves you. More then he knows. And more then you know. I think, that should you tell him your plan, he would say yes.’ Pip said excitedly. She landed on Chat’s nose, whose tail was lashing from side to side now, hitting Marinette’s legs.

‘Relax Chat. She won’t akumatise you.’ Chat nodded, but didn’t relax. 

‘When you ask him, I want to be the one to join with him!’ Pip finished, giving Chat a quick kiss on his nose before flying back to her swarm. Marinette smiled after her. Chat’s tail was still lashing, but he had relaxed again. 

‘So what was that about?’ He asked, aiming for a carefree voice. Marinette chuckled.

‘That was Pip. I will explain it to you some other time.’ She replied. Chat nodded. They stood in silence for a while, watching the bustling city. Marinette felt strangely at peace. The air was warm, her Chat was with her, she nearly felt like she could let go of her anger.

‘Adrien wants to know how to make it up to you.’ Chat’s voice startled her, and the moment was gone. Marinette sighed.

‘I don’t know if he can do anything. I’m really hurt Chat.’ She replied. Should she let him in? She was still so angry at him. But at the same time, he wasn’t the people she was truly angry at. She knew his home life, and writing everything in her book today made her refocus, and remember it wasn’t just him she was betrayed by. Chat’s ears were plastered against his head again. 

‘Nothing?’ He asked. Marinette sighed. 

‘No Chat. I really don’t think he can. That kind of betrayal...it hurts. I trusted him. And he never stood up for me. And to think, I had a crush on him all these years...’ Marinette watched Chat’s reaction sharply, noticing the sudden paleness of his face, his eyes blown wide and his gaping mouth. The squeak he emitted was cute. She continued to watch as he struggled to cover his reaction up, coughing and brushing down his suit.

‘Really? You had a, um, crush on him?’ He asked, voice high. Marinette smiled.

‘Sure did. But I can’t trust him at school, so it kind of made me realize that he wouldn’t be a good match for me anyway. I don’t know what to do about him.’ Marinette smirked as she saw Chat’s face fall. He slumped against the rails.

‘O-oh. Ok. Well, I’ll let him know I guess.’ Marinette raised an eyebrow and felt her anger rise, so she snapped a shield around herself.

‘You would tell him my secret Chat? You would also betray me?’ Marinette stood straight, her hands clenched by her sides. Chat took a step back and had his palms out in front if him.

‘No! No, I didn’t mean that! Not that! I just meant I was going to tell him about the whole not sure what he can do thing!’ he replied quickly. Marinette relaxed.

‘Make sure you don’t Chat. I don’t have many people I can rely on.’ She turned to face the horizon again. Chat was still standing looking at her, his tail curling and uncurling around his leg, shoulders slumped and ears flat. An alarm went off in Marinette’s bedroom.

‘What was that?’ Chat asked softly. He was still stunned from what he had learnt, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Marinette.

‘That was my alarm. It’s seven thirty. I need to go downstairs for dinner.’ Marinette replied, moving towards her trap door.

‘Marinette?’ Chat called softly. Marinette paused and looked at him. His arms were crossed in front of him, gripping his elbows. His ears were still flat, body slumped. 

‘Yes Chat Noir?’ Chat flinched at his full name.

‘I’m sorry. I mean, Adrien is sorry. He doesn’t want to lose you. He never wanted to lose you. You’re his closest friend.’ Marinette gave a sharp laugh.

‘Chat, if Adrien really cared, he would have helped me sooner. I need to go. Goodnight.’ Marinette disappeared down the door, and Chat rubbed his eyes with his palms, holding the tears in. Taking a deep breath, he vaulted away, oblivious to the cat and butterflies watching his retreat.

*********************************************************

After Marinette had dinner, she retreated upstairs. She had some Kwami’s to talk to. She sat on the bed and brought out the four boxes. Taking a deep breath, she opened the fox case. A ball of orange light twirled around her. 

‘Hello! I’m-oh. Marinette? What’s going on?’ Trixx said, holding her tail nervously. Her little orange and white ears flicked around, and she only relaxed as Tikki rose to greet her.

‘Hello Trixx. It’s been a while.’ Tikki said as she hugged the other Kwami. Trixx hugged her tightly.

‘What’s going on Tikki?’ Trixx had spotted the other Miraculous boxes, and no Guardian. She was concerned. 

‘It’s ok Trixx. The Guardian knows where you are. He let me take you. I have something to ask you before I give you to a new holder.’

‘I’m not getting Alya anymore?’ Trixx asked, ears drooping.

‘I’m sorry Trixx. But no. Not this time. Alya has shown me she cannot be trusted.’ Trixx nodded, eyes down. ‘I am sorry Trixx. If you want, I can take you back to the Guardian.’ Trixx shook her head.

‘It’s ok Marinette. Can you tell me why?’ Marinette took a breath. She told the Kwami about what had been happening at her school, and how she lost all her friends. Trixx nodded along, and clarified some things. Finally, the butterflies flew in through her opened window. Trixx froze.

‘I have an idea to get Nooroo and the Peacock Miraculous back. But I need your help. I want to join a butterfly with you. Pip said she can do it-‘ 

‘Pip?’

‘-and that you shouldn’t be able to feel anything, but it will help us to communicate.’ Trixx studied her. 

‘So you want me to use the butterfly so that you can communicate telepathically with my new holder.’ Marinette nodded. Trixx gave a sharp toothed grin. ‘I’m in.’ Marinette told her tale another three times, and three other Kwami’s agreed with her plan. It had been a long time since something like this had happened. Pollen was ecstatic to be out again, and eager to see her holder. Finally, It was time for patrol. She fed the Kwami’s and jumped up to her balcony.

‘Tikki, Spots on!’ With that, she was swinging away, a small box of cookies and camembert tucked underneath her arm. She saw Chat leaning against the beam of the Eiffel Tower, facing away from her.

‘Good evening My Lady.’ He said quietly as she landed.

‘Good evening Chat.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Patrol and some inner thoughts....

‘What’s the matter Chat?’ Ladybug asked. She wandered over to him. He still stood facing away from her.

‘I screwed up LB.’ He said. Ladybug paused and cocked her head.

‘How?’ She asked. Chat finally turned to look at her. His eyes were slightly red.

‘I really hurt a friend. Enough that she might not even want to be friends anymore. And she’s my best friend. Losing her would be like…like…loosing Plagg.’ Ladybug was stunned. He cared about her that much? She would have to remember to write that down. 

‘Chat…I would love to keep talking about this but I don’t have heaps of time. How about we swap Kwami’s and then talk?’ Chat nodded.

‘So how are we doing this? I don’t have my ears pierced.’ Ladybug grinned.

‘Just because there are earrings, doesn’t mean you have to wear them as earrings.’ Chat cocked his head.

‘What?’ 

‘An earring can be worn like a brooch, only it will stab you from the back. Pin the earrings to your collar, or sleeves. That should work.’ Chat shrugged.

‘Back to back?’ Ladybug nodded and they sat down, looking across the rooftops of Paris. 

‘Tikki, Spots Off.’ 

‘Plagg, Claws In.’ 

‘Tikki!’ Plagg swooped over and gave Tikki a hug, then dove for the box that Ladybug had brought with her. Marinette laughed and opened it to reveal some cheese danishes, cookies and two croissants. She picked one up and gave it to Adrien, and began to chew on her own, letting the Kwamis take their time. Tikki ate silently, not looking at anyone. Her sulky air had faded, and now sadness had taken its place. Marinette finished eating and took the earrings out. She nudged Adrien’s shoulder and held out her hand. 

‘Here.’ Adrien took of his ring slowly and placed in in the outstretched hand, taking the earrings as he did so. Pinning them on his collar for now, he decided to have a talk with Tikki later about somewhere better to hide them. Marinette hummed as she slid on the ring. 

‘I’m ready.’ Tikki said softly. Plagg grabbed the last Danish and shoved it in his mouth and nodded. Marinette giggled.

‘Plagg, Claws Out!’

‘Tikki, Spots On!’ When the light had faded, they turned around. Marinette, or Chat Noire, looked almost the exact same, but no bell. A green ribbon wrapped around her throat gently, and her hair was in a braid. The tail tapped softly behind her. Adrien, or Lord Bug, had black around his feet and up between his thighs. His blond hair was still messy, the earrings having magically appeared in his ears. Chat Noire cocked her head.

‘Huh. Not bad.’ She could feel her baton behind her, and a quick movement had it clutched in her hand. Spinning it around her hands, she walked to the edge of the platform. 

‘Not bad at all.’ Lord Bug replied softly. He picked up the yo-yo, but Chat Noire could see his heart wasn’t in it. Spinning it, Lord Bug’s eyes drifted back to Chat Noire. ‘You look amazing My Lady.’ Chat Noire smirked.

‘I know. Anyway, I have some time, but be quick. Tell me about what you screwed up.’ As Lord Bug began to tell her what he thought he had screwed up, Chat Noire began to get cranky.

‘I don’t know why she wants to make Lila get ousted to the class, but she’s really determined.’ Chat Noire rolled her eyes. She leant against the tower and folded her arms.

‘Oh, I dunno, maybe because she lies? Maybe because Marinette was getting threatened? Maybe because she cares about her classmates way too much, which is why she kept to herself for as long as she could?’ Chat Noire replied sarcastically. Lord Bug looked at her.

‘How do you know? I didn’t say her name.’ He asked. Chat Noire looked at him. Shit. Avoid the question!

‘You do remember me telling you that I was friends with her. I was telling you to protect her from Nathanael when he was akumatised, remember? She has told me about this Lila. I have been close to Marinette a hell of a lot longer then you realize Lord Bug.’ She sneered his name. Lord Bug looked uncomfortable.

‘Look, I know that she doesn’t like me as much as I like her, but-‘ Chat Noire couldn’t hold in her laugh no matter what she tried.

‘Wow. Just, wow. Listen, Adrien, You really need to stop being so oblivious.’ Chat Noire realized her mistake too late and cursed. Of all the things to screw up. She was really not doing well tonight. 

‘You…you know who I am.’ 

‘Yup.’ Chat Noire replied, thinking furiously. Whilst this would be a good way to knock him down a few pegs, she wouldn’t go too far. She will not call him a disappointment, or say he’s useless. She’s not that cruel, and he gets enough of that at home. But how to make this work for her?

‘Yet you won’t show me who you are?’ Chat Noire shook her head. Lord Bug slumped.

‘Hell no.’

‘Are you disappointed that it’s me?’ Chat Noire growled.

‘No. Not disappointed.’ Lord Bug looked up.

‘Then what? Why can’t I see who you are? Why don’t you trust me?’ Chat Noire’s laugh was harsh and loud.

‘Trust you? You let me down when I needed you most. Adrien, I know you. And you know me. Why would I show you who I am? So you can let me down again? No thank you.’ Chat Noire turned away from him. Oops, she was not meant to let that out. Here’s hoping he didn’t realize it was her. Why couldn't she stick to her careful plan! Damn emotions. 

‘What? No! I would never!’ Chat Noire turned at stared into his eyes. Lord Bug froze.

‘But you did. You have no idea that you even did wrong to me, but I know. So no, I won’t show you who I am. I need to go. I will see you at the next Akuma, or when I need you.’ Chat Noire leapt off the building as Lord Bug reached for her. He was stunned, and hurt, and upset. What did he do? Thoughts of Marinette faded into the background, and he sat back down on the tower and sobbed. 

 

***********************************************************************

‘Nooroo! How is this possible! Why can’t I find her again!’ Nooroo floated lazily over Gabriel’s shoulder.

‘I don’t know master.’ Nooroo replied. He had an idea, but again, he wouldn’t tell unless asked.

‘Fine. I have wasted enough time on her. I will find others!’

*************************************************************************

Chat Noire returned back to her room and detransformed. The butterflies had sleepily greeted her from her flower in her balcony, before she dropped through the skylight. Plagg floated down to the desk where he had some cheese waiting for him.

‘That was a little bit rough. But I agree he needed to pull his head out of his ass.’ Marinette smiled at Plagg.

‘Yeah I kind of screwed up my plan a little there. I didn’t mean to say his name. But I can roll with this.’ Marinette walked over to her desk and wrote down tonight’s interaction.

‘He does care about you.’ Plagg said suddenly. Marinette sighed.

‘I know. But really, Plagg, how can I trust him again?’ Plagg sat and considered her.

‘Well, I think that when all this is said and done, you two sit down and talk to each other. When the next Akuma attacks, see how he reacts. I believe you two can work it out.’ 

‘I guess Plagg. But I just don’t know. This is exactly why last time this happened I kept my distance from everyone. They always let you down in the end, always use you for their own gains. At least when I kept away from everyone I didn’t have to deal with all this...this...hurt. And anger.’ Marinette replied, resting her head in her hands. Plagg floated over into her hair.

‘Oh by Kwami you hair is soft....ahem. Anyway. I know that this isn’t exactly the most ideal situation. But I can tell you, when Adrien finally realizes what he did wrong and tries to fix it, he will do anything to help you.’ Marinette lifted her head and looked at her planning board.

‘Anything?’ She whispered. Plagg finally noticed the board and whistled.

‘Jeez pigtails, you have been busy.’ He took in all the notes, and then ducked around the other side. ‘Marinette, what is this?’ 

‘That, Plagg, is my plan to draw out and defeat Hawkmoth.’

********************************************************

Adrien heard flapping. Seeing the Akuma flying towards him, he quickly grabbed his yo-yo and fumbled to open it. Just before it landed on him, he caught it, purifying it quickly. Panting at his close call, he began to swing home. After nearly crashing, he managed to land across from his house. Sighing, he leapt over to his window and entered his bedroom. 

‘Tikki, Spots Off.’ As he detransformed, he faceplanted into his bed. He felt Tikki land on his hair. ‘I really did screw up didn’t I Tikki.’ He reached for the cookies that he placed beside his bedside table. Plagg had demanded he get the best he could for his Sugarcube. He had actually had to get his cook to go buy them earlier as he still wasn’t able to get through the dogs.

‘Yes and no Adrien. We both did.’ Tikki replied, flying off Adrien’s hair and to the edge of his bed, munching her cookie.

‘What do you mean?’ Adrien asked as he turned towards her.

‘Ladybug had been overly stressed, and upset, and I didn’t do enough to help her. After you didn’t help her, she was heartbroken. I brushed it to the side more then I should have, and I ended up pushing her away. I don’t even know if she will accept the earrings back when she’s finished with her plan.’ 

‘Plan?’ Tikki nodded, finishing her cookie.

‘That’s right, she didn’t get a chance to tell you. She has a plan to draw Hawkmoth out. But I don’t know if she will include us now.’ Adrien’s head was spinning.

‘What? Why not? And why wouldn’t she take you back?’

‘I kind of, maybe, haven’t been a very nice Kwami.’

****************************************************************

‘So tell me pigtails, why are you so mad at Tikki?’ Plagg and Marinette had spent quite a while going over her plans, making sure that everything was a good as they could get it.

‘Well, I guess it is sort of my fault as well, but you know how you told her she needs to support me more and she said she would?’ Plagg nodded. ‘Well, she did a complete 180 when we went to the Guardian. I didn’t know that you could all talk to each other, and Tikki obviously had been speaking with Wayzz.’

****************************************************************

‘All I did was tell Wayzz what Ladybug had been up to. And how I felt about it. I didn’t say they should take the Miraculous and give it to someone else, I just said that Ladybug’s plan shouldn’t be accepted...’

****************************************************************

‘So she then sulked for most of the day and right up until patrol, so that’s why I’m so mad at her. I trusted her!’

****************************************************************

‘So I was a little bit upset, but Ladybug seems to think I betrayed her, which I didn’t really, so I didn’t really help this situation either.’ Tikki finished.

‘Sounds like you two need to talk.’ Tikki looked at Adrien. He blushed and rubbed his neck. ‘Yes, I know, Ladybug and I need to talk as well. But I don’t want to work with another Ladybug! I want her. No one else will be the same.’

*****************************************************************

‘You’re both as stubborn as each other I swear. Tikki is all about leadership, harmony and Creation. Sometimes, that means she can also be very...her way or the highway. She is usually a very good leader, but everyone has their bad days. Don’t blame her.’ Marinette sighed.

‘I guess you’re right Plagg. I can’t believe Adrien said you’re annoying. You’re actually really sweet.’ Plagg grinned at her.

‘Oh don’t worry, I am really annoying to him. If I demand everything like a spoilt rich brat, he tends to see it as bad. So, he doesn’t act that way towards anyone, doesn’t get a big head, because he’s seen, and felt, how annoying it is.’ Plagg said proudly. ‘Plus, I am the Kwami of destruction and boy is it fun to mess with him.’

‘Wow.’ Marinette giggled. ‘You’re a really good teacher aren’t you?’ She rubbed his head.

******************************************************************

‘I know that no one else will be the same. But if she refuses the Miraculous, we wont have a choice.’ Adrien shook his head. 

‘That just means we are going to have to show her how much we want her to stay. And how we aren’t going to hurt her again.’ Tikki smiled at the boy.

‘I guess you’re right. We can certainly try. I really do love Ladybug, but sometimes we do clash....’ Adrien smiled at Tikki.

‘So I guess asking for her identity is bad, and a breach of her trust, but do you think you could tell me how she thinks I betrayed her?’ Tikki frowned thoughtfully. 

‘I can’t tell you very much without it seeming like it....but maybe....’

********************************************************************

When Marinette had woken up, Plagg was tangled in her hair, snoring away. She had giggled, carefully untangled him, and gone for a shower. Putting on a pair of jeans and a dark red v neck t-shirt, she grabbed her purse and a backpack to hold all the Miraculous in, as well as food, and gently shook Plagg awake. Chagrin yawned from her spot on the window sill and leapt out the window, informing Marinette she would meet her on the ground.

‘Come on Plagg, we have people to see, cheese to eat!’ At the word cheese, Plagg had shot straight into her purse. Marinette laughed, and went down to the bakery. Grabbing a few cheese pastries and some food for herself, Marinette had started up the road, butterflies flying down from her balcony to join her. Chagrin grumbled when they landed on her shoulders, taking up her spot. She jumped to the ground from her position on the house and walked beside Marinette.

‘Hey Pip? You said you are pretty good at finding Champions, yeah?’ Pip fluttered on her shoulder.

‘I’m one of the best!’ the other butterflies grumbled, but agreed. Marinette smiled.

‘So how exactly do you chose a Champion? When not under Hawkmoth’s control?’ Pip hummed.

‘Well, it kind of depends on Nooroo’s holder. And which emotion they try to get us to go after. For example, love is a very strong force. But so is anger, sadness...most of the emotions are strong enough for us to connect to. What emotion are you going for Marinette?’ Pip asked. Marinette thought as she continued walking. She knew who she wanted to have beside her, but what emotion would really be best? Love? Did that include friendship? She asked Pip.

‘Yes. There are many, MANY, different types of love. If that’s the emotion you chose to follow, we can advise you on who you pick. We also know when to back off if they are refusing to accept. Or if they will accept at all.’

‘So if I walked up to who I want to choose, you can tell me if they will say yes?’ Marinette asked.

‘Not quite. I can tell you if they might say yes or no. I can tell you who is more likely. It’s easier when the holder of Nooroo is like this. By finding an emotion and giving us a choice to find a Champion, or at least giving our opinions, its more likely we will choose a good Champion, one who won’t fight for control. Hawkmoth sucks. He picks the person and makes us go whether we like it or not.’ Marinette smiled at Pip.

‘I’m happy to hear I’m better then Hawkmoth.’

‘Much! So, are we going to a Champion now?’ The other butterflies flapped their wings in excitement.

‘Yes we are.’ Marinette laughed. She stood outside the Grand Paris hotel and looked up. She could see Chloe on the roof by the pool, leaning over the side staring out into the city. 

‘Should I take the stairs or bounce up the side?’ Marinette asked Pip. Pip giggled. 

‘Oh you should definitely bounce up behind her.’

‘I agree.’ Plagg grinned. His face was stuffed with pastry, and his eyes gleamed in the thought of the mischief they were about to make. With that, Marinette quickly walked the streets until she was behind the hotel, and started to bounce on up. The butterflies lent her some strength, and she scaled the building quickly, a small spark of magic glitching the cameras as she passed. When she reached the top, she brought out the Bee Miraculous from her bag and held it behind her. Chloe still hadn’t noticed her, and Marinette smiled.

‘Chloe.’ Said girl spun around and gaped at Marinette.

‘Please tell me you took the stairs.’ Marinette shrugged.

‘Where’s the fun in that?’ Chloe looked at her again, noticing the way she held herself. Marinette was relaxed, but hiding something behind her back. That made Chloe nervous. Chagrin was draped over the railing in the sun, dozing after scaling the building behind Marinette. 

‘What you got there Marinette?’ She asked nervously. Marinette’s smile grew bigger.

‘Before I show you, you have to promise me one thing.’ Chloe nodded. ‘What happens here today cannot, and I mean CANNOT, be spoken about to anyone else. Even if you don’t accept, you cannot say anything. If you do...’ Marinette let Chloe think of the consequences. 

‘Um. Ok. I will.’ Chloe replied, putting on a brave face. Marinette beamed at her.

‘In that case.’ She brought the Miraculous out from behind her back and held it out. 

‘How did you get that.’ Chloe whispered.

‘Chloe Bourgeois, do you accept the Bee Miraculous?’


	8. Chapter 8

‘What the hell. How did you even GET that!’ Chloe gasped. Marinette shrugged.

‘I asked for it.’

‘But...But I thought only Ladybug knew......oh no.’ Marinette laughed.

‘It’s ok Chloe. I’m not Ladybug anymore.’ Plagg poked his head out and waved. Chloe stumbled backwards, then fell down. She was still staring at Marinette, and Plagg was starting to get bored. His cheese was inside the purse, so he ducked back inside and continued to munch.

‘Come on Chloe. Is it really that bad to imagine me as Ladybug?’ Marinette asked softly. Chloe shook her head.

‘No...I guess not. But, why did you swap with Chat? What’s going on?’ Marinette sat down in front of where Chloe was sprawled on the ground. Explaining what she wanted to do, how a butterfly would give them a telepathic link even when they weren’t in the suit, Marinette told Chloe why she had changed Miraculous.

‘So that’s why I changed. I needed to make sure that in the end, Paris was still safe.’ That was the Marinette that Chloe loved. She frowned in thought.

‘Ok. Alright, I agree to this plan. So you have more Miraculous? Who else are they going to?’ Chloe finally said. Marinette shook her head.

‘I won’t tell you until I know that they are in. I don’t want you to think it’s one person when it’s not.’ Chloe nodded. ‘But I haven’t done this before Chloe, so it might take a while.’ Chloe nodded again.

‘Pip? I’m ready to try. Who wants to join with Chloe?’ The butterflies twittered to themselves. Finally, one crawled down her shoulder and fluttered on top of the box holding the Miraculous.

‘I will.’ Chloe watched Marinette as she spoke to the butterflies, double checking exactly how to join together the butterfly and Miraculous without blocking off the persons memory, like an Akuma does.

‘Ok. So, before I join the butterfly, her name is Monarch, with your Miraculous-‘ A thrill went down Chloe’s spine at the words ‘your Miraculous’, ‘-she needs to meet you properly.’ Monarch lifted off the box and flew over to Chloe, who lifted her hands to hold the butterfly. Monarch crawled over her hands as Marinette opened the box. A ball of yellow light twirled through the air before darting over to Chloe.

‘My Queen!’ Pollen squealed. Chloe hugged her as tight as she could with one hand, the other holding Monarch. Marinette smiled softly.

‘Pollen, are you ready?’ Pollen nodded and sat on Marinette’s palm.

‘I think she will make a remarkable Champion.’ Monarch said. Marinette’s smile widened.

‘Well, you have Monarch’s approval Chloe. Now....’ Marinette began to concentrate, and Monarch began to glow a brighter pink. Chloe scooted back slightly, while Pollen gave her a smile and flew closer to Marinette.

‘It’s ok Chloe.’ Pollen whispered. Marinette opened her eyes, the blue surrounded by a ring of pink.

‘Pollen, Kwami of Subjection and the Bee Miraculous, will you accept help from the butterfly?’ Pollen landed on one of Marinette’s outstretched palms.

‘I do.’ Marinette smiled, and slowly brought the butterfly closer to Pollen, as both the Kwami and butterfly began to glow brighter and brighter. Finally, the butterfly flashed and disappeared, just before it collided with Pollen. Pollen shook her head, dizzy for a second, before flying back to Chloe. Marinette was gasping, she didn’t realize how much energy that took. Chloe took the box with its Miraculous from Marinette’s as she passed it over. Sliding the comb in her hair, she shuddered as she felt a strange power flow over her.

‘Everything ok?’ Pollen asked.

‘I think so. That was just...really odd.’ Chloe replied. Marinette grinned at her, breathing finally back to normal.

‘Great. So lets see if we can talk.’ Marinette closed her eyes and felt the newest link in her Champions, and grabbed it.

_‘Do you hear me Chloe?’_

_‘I do.’_

Chloe stared at her in amazement.

‘This is so cool.’ She finally gushed. Marinette laughed.

‘Yea. But I have to go Chloe. I have other people to see, and I’m sure that you want to talk with Pollen some more.’ Chloe hugged said Kwami to her face again.

‘Thanks Marinette. Really. But this time take the stairs, yeah?’ Marinette laughed again and left, the remaining butterflies and Chagrin racing to her shoulder, Chagrin winning and glaring smugly at the butterflies, who settled on Marinette’s hair.

‘Wow, Pollen, I have so many questions, like can she always hear my thoughts?’

****************************************************************

Marinette stood outside Luka’s house boat, listening to the gentle guitar strumming coming from inside. Chagrin jumped down from her shoulders and snarled in disgust. The butterflies giggled at Chagrin as they settled more firmly in Marinette’s hair. She hated the water. Marinette couldn’t see anyone else, so she walked aboard. Luka heard footsteps and came up from his room, guitar still in hand.

‘Marinette.’ He said softly. She was smiling at him.

‘Hey Luka.’ She replied, just as soft. They stood, watching each other.

‘Are you ok Marinette? Juleka has told me some things, and I’m not sure what’s true or not.’ Marinette’s smile fractured.

‘What have you heard?’ Luka strummed at his guitar for a second.

‘Here, let’s sit.’ They found some room near the stern of the boat, and sat. Luka strummed at his guitar again.

‘Your melody is so....hurt.’ Luka finally said. He started to play, and the song resonated with sadness, anger and pain. Marinette gave a trembling sigh. When he finished, Luka but down his guitar and held Marinette gently. She refused to cry, but the tears still sat in her eyes.

‘I’ll be ok Luka.’ Marinette said after a while. Luka smiled softly down at her.

‘I hope so Mari. Your melody should never be this sad.’ Marinette smiled up at him.

‘So what did you hear?’ As Luka told her what Juleka said, Marinette began to frown.

‘So Lila said you tripped her in the hallway, and have been bullying her for weeks-‘

‘That is so not what happened.’ Marinette finally snapped. She took a deep breath and created a shield. Chagrin purred from her place at her feet, startling Luka.

‘When did the cat get here?’ he asked. Marinette giggled.

‘This is Chagrin. She always stays with me. And these butterflies are part of the reason I’m here.’ Luka nodded, before reaching down and letting Chagrin sniff his hand.

‘So what did happen Marinette?’ Luka asked. Marinette took another deep breath, and told him everything. From how Lila threatened her in the bathroom, how the past few weeks had been hell on her, and how she finally decided that if they wanted a villain, a villain she would be. Luka’s eyes turned stormy. He began to strum his guitar, the song angry and harsh.

‘So that’s why I’m here. I need your help. But Luka, what happens here, if you accept or not, cannot be repeated. It must stay between us.’ Marinette finished. Luka nodded.

‘I will be having a very long discussion with Juleka about this.’ He rumbled. Marinette opened her mouth to protest, to tell him not to bother, but he held up his hand to stop her. ‘No, I have met this Lila. Her melody is awful, deceitful and harsh. I thought she was just in a mood when I met her, but now I know better. Juleka had no right...’ Marinette lay a hand onto his arm.

‘It’s ok Luka. Juleka hasn’t really done anything too bad.’

‘Stop trying to protect her Marinette. I know you are hurting, and I know that she helped. I will speak to her.’ Marinette’s heart swelled. This is what true friendship was.

‘Thank you Luka. Thank you so much.’ Marinette whispered.

‘You know I would do anything for you Marinette.’ He replied, gently holding her chin.

‘I know. And I’m so sorry I can’t return your feelings right now.’ Luka smiled at her.

‘For you, I’m willing to wait.’ Marinette struggled not to cry again. The large knot of anger and hurt in her heart unraveled slightly. Chagrin jumped into her lap and purred hard. Plagg slipped up to her ear and nuzzled her, keeping out of sight of Luka.

‘Ok. I’m ok. But I do have something important to ask you.’ Marinette finally said as she got control of herself. ‘But I mean it when I say what happens here CAN’T be told to anyone. ANYONE Luka.’ Luka studied her.

‘As you wish, Marinette.’ The beaming smile he got from her was worth the world, he decided.

‘Ok Luka. You see these butterflies?’ They fluttered as she waved a hand at them. ‘These guys are going to help me capture Hawkmoth...among other things. What I want to do, is give you something special. A butterfly will join with you and this special item, and make it so I can talk with you telepathically. Since you don’t go to our school, this will make it easy for me to find you.’ She explained. Luka nodded.

‘So, which one of you wants to have Luka?’ Two butterflies jumped. Then proceeded to flick each other with their wings.

‘I want him.’

‘Oh no, I don’t think so, he’s mine!’

‘Um, no. You got the Champion last time, this time it’s me!’

‘Are you serious? That was at the start of the last century! ‘

‘Wow, ok. Um, you two need to calm down.’ Marinette finally said. The rest of the butterflies were laughing, Pip was positively squeaking. Luka was looking at her in amusement.

‘Their melody is full of fun and life.’ He laughed. Marinette laughed with him.

‘This is Adonis and Ulysses. They both seem to like you Luka.’ Luka held out his hands, and the two butterflies raced over to it.

‘Hello Adonis, Ulysses. Both of you look great!’ As he continued to murmur to them butterflies, Marinette grabbed the Miraculous Box with Sass inside. Opening the box, she watched as Sass emerged.

‘Hi Sass. Are you ready?’ she asked. Sass nodded regally. ‘Luka, this is Sass. He is a Kwami. I’ll let him explain everything when I’m done. I still have more Miraculous to hand out. But basically, he will help you transform into someone like Ladybug. What I want to do is join a butterfly with you. This will allow us to talk telepathically, in or out of the suit.’ The butterflies finally seemed to decide who was going with Luka. Adonis stood proudly on Luka’s hand as Ulysses flew back to Marinette.

‘So I guess this butterfly wins?’ Luka asked. Marinette nodded.

‘I like him Marinette. He will make a fine Champion. And a fine mate.’ Marinette choked on air.

‘U-um, so that’s Adonis. He really seems to like you.’ Luka chuckled. Marinette was bright red. ‘So, are you ready?’

‘I’m ready Mari.’ He replied. Marinette sat up straight.

‘Sass, Kwami of Second Chance and the Snake Miraculous, do you accept the help of the butterfly?’

‘I do.’ The Kwami and butterfly glowed, and joined together. Marinette handed the snake bangle over to Luka.

_Luka do you hear me?_

_I do Marinette. I do._

‘Excellent. Then it’s complete. I’ll leave you and Sass to it. Goodbye Luka!’ Marinette called out as she left the boat, hiding her shaking legs.

‘You need to be careful Marinette. You’re using a lot of energy for this. Don’t overdo it.’ Plagg said from her purse.

‘Ok Plagg. I only have two more to go, but if you think it’s a good idea, I’ll go get something to eat first.’

‘And cheese?’ Marinette laughed.

‘And cheese.’

*****************************************************************

Kagami was used to order. She had her schedule planned out for her day, and she adhered to it down to the last letter. Wake up, east breakfast, go to school, go to her fencing practice on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, practice with her Mother on Tuesdays, Thursdays and the weekend. Everything was done in an orderly manner, with no delays.

‘I must take this phone call Kagami. Stay here and train until I am done. Your not putting as much effort in as I think you should.’ Kagami’s mother gripped onto her butler’s hand, and walked away to settle under a tree further away from her. Kagami sighed.

‘Yes Mother.’ She said, starting her routine once again. Her skirt swished around her legs, and Kagami concentrated to make sure that she wouldn’t trip. Her moves were flawless. Her technique was amazing. Kagami breathed deeply and spun, blade swishing through the air. She prepared to spin again, readying her blade for a thrust. So when she turned around to see Marinette there, with a blade of her own, Kagami nearly tripped.

‘What, what do you want?’ Kagami said as she straightened up, holding her blade down. Marinette smiled at her.

‘Hello Kagami. Would you like to have a match?’ Kagami narrowed her eyes.

‘I didn’t realize you knew how to fence.’ Marinette swished her blade through the air, testing how it felt. This was her first time using her magic to create something in ten years. It felt good.

‘I know a bit. I have some things to talk to you about, but I know you need to train. Shall we?’ Kagami smiled. They both bought their swords up, and took the first stance.

‘So, Marinette. What did you want to talk about?’ Kagami asked as they danced around the path. Marinette was good, she thought grudgingly.

‘I have something that I need help with, and I was hoping you would want to help me. I know that we aren’t exactly the best of friends, but you’re smart, dedicated and talented.’ Kagami dodged her blade and studied her.

‘Why would I want to help you?’ she replied, bringing her blade down on Marinette’s in a crash. A grin, and Marinette flicked her sword out from underneath Kagami’s.

‘Because I think you would like the challenge.’ Marinette said. Kagami finally got a point, and Marinette smiled at her.

‘I do like a challenge...’ Kagami answered slowly. Marinette threw the sword into the air and snapped her fingers. The sword vanished in a shimmer of pink. Kagami immediately bought the blade back up.

‘You’re an Akuma.’ She said. Marinette shook her head.

‘No. But these, I guess, are.’ Marinette pointed to the chair that was behind them. Chagrin lay on the bench, fast asleep with the three butterflies on her stomach. Plagg was buried in the fur around Chagrin’s stomach, green eyes watching them carefully. He had been pleasantly surprised to see that any dreams Marinette had been having she seems to be paying attention to, and advancing her magic. While it had taken her a bit to make the sword once they had seen Kagami practicing, she had done it. Plagg was proud of her. He just hoped then when he told Tikki about this, that she was just as proud.

‘What do you want Akuma?’ Kagami growled.

‘I am not an Akuma.’ Marinette sighed. Pip floated over to her.

‘Marinette, I don’t think she will agree. She seems to see you as a threat now, not a friend.’ Marinette sighed again.

‘Ok Kagami. But I want to make sure. I am asking for your help. But if you do not want to, I will not approach you again.’

‘I will never help an Akuma.’ Kagami retorted. Marinette nodded.

‘As you wish Kagami. Thanks for the match.’ Marinette walked away from Kagami, picking up her bag and purse from the bench. Plagg glanced over to Kagami, and seeing her watching them, held onto Chagrin’s fur as she draped herself around Marinette’s shoulders, before hiding in Marinette’s hair.

‘It’s a shame. She would have made a fine Champion, just not right now.’ Pip sighed.

‘She’s feisty. One day, maybe she will be a good holder.’ Plagg said.

‘I think you’re right. Both of you. But for now, I think I’m going to head on over to-‘

‘Marinette! Are you alright? I’ve heard some of what’s been happening!’ Marinette turned towards the voice.

‘Ohh Marinette, I think you should ask her.’ Pip said as Marinette waved her hand.

‘You know what Pip? I think you’re right.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short guys, long day with an even longer night. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!

‘How are you Aurore?’ Marinette asked as Aurore caught up to her.

‘I’m good Marinette! But are you ok? We heard about what happened in your class….’ Aurore replied.

‘We?’

‘Marc and I. We have class together. Lila tried approaching us a while ago, but none of us are really that interested in her. Plus, she seems to lie. Nether of us want to deal with that.’ Marinette gave a large smile and hugged Aurore tightly.

‘I’m so glad. Hey, so I have a massive favour to ask…..’

***************************

They ended up beside the fountain in the nearest park. It was getting late, so not many people were around. The sun was starting to kiss the horizon, and Marinette closed her eyes to soak in the last its rays.

‘So, what did you want to ask?’ Aurore said, intensely curious. While her and Marinette were good friends, they didn’t always hang out. They had been together more lately, but Aurore had been busy this past week, only having been back to school today after a week off. When Marc and her had caught up for lunch, he had explained the schools gossip.

‘What I tell you cannot, and I mean CANNOT, be repeated. I’m putting a lot of trust in you Aurore. Please don’t let me down.’ Marinette replied. Aurore’s eyes widened, and she nodded.

‘Of course Mari.’ The butterflies that had sat in her hair moved suddenly, and Aurore jumped.

‘In that case, these are Akumas. I’m not an Akuma, but I can purify them....to an extent. These guys, when joined with something very, very special, can give me the ability to talk to you in your mind, and you to me. Do you still want to go through with this?’ Aurore was nearly vibrating in excitement.

‘You said you could purify them, does that make you.....?’ Marinette smiled at her.

‘Yes, but not at the moment. Chat and I changed Miraculous in case I get compromised. Class has been...hard lately.’ Marinette’s face darkened.

‘Yeah, like I said, Marc and I heard  the gossip. I’m here to help you Mari.’ Aurore straightened up and looked Marinette in the eye. Marinette smiled.

‘Good. Now, which of you guys want Aurore?’ Aurore was confused for a second until she realised she was talking to the butterflies. The three remaining butterflies twittered between each other, before one slowly crept forward.

‘I...I will.’ Orchid replied. Marinette smiled softly at her.

‘This is Orchid.’ Marinette placed Orchid in Aurore’s hands. ‘She will help us communicate. Get to know her while I get your Miraculous, will you?’ Aurore clearly wanted to squeal, but took a few deep breaths in and out. Orchid fluttered in her hands.

‘I..I like her.’ Orchid said softly.

‘Orchid is a newer butterfly. She’s never had a Champion, and is a bit shy.’ Pip explained. Marinette nodded.

‘I’m glad you like her Orchid.’ Drawing out the Miraculous, she opened the lid. A red ball glowed briefly. ‘Aurore, this is Longg.’

‘Hello, Aurore.’ Longg said. Aurore gently placed Orchid down onto her knee and reached for Longg.

‘Oh wow.’ She whispered. Longg settled on her hands regally. Marinette cleared her throat to gain their attention, and then spoke.

‘Longg, Kwami of Transformation and the Dragon Miraculous, will you accept the help of the butterfly?’

‘I do.’ Kwami and butterfly glowed, and joined. Longg shook himself, and floated back to Aurore. Marinette took a breath as she felt dizzy, cursing herself for not eating enough.

‘Awesome.’ Aurore breathed out. Marinette laughed.

‘Here you go. Put this on, and then I need to go. I still have one more person to visit.’ Aurore nodded at her, put the bracelet on, and grinned widely.

_Can you hear me Mari?_ Marinette’s eyes widened, and she gave a grin.

_I do. And remember, It’s Chat Noire when in costume_

Aurore let out a laugh and nodded.

‘I’ll see ya later Mari!’ She called over as Marinette got up and left, oblivious to the slight slump in her friends stance.

************************************************

Marc was quietly writing on his roof under a light when he heard a thump behind him. Holding the book close, he spun around.

‘Marinette?’

‘That’s my name!’ Marinette replied joyfully.

‘What on earth are you doing here? How did you even get up here?!’

‘Eh. I came to ask you something. But isn’t the night beautiful?’

‘Yes?’

'I adore the night. It can give me massive inspiration for my designs. And it can get so spooky when everyone goes to bed.'

'Ok?'

‘I’m sorry Marc, I’m probably confusing you. Look, I need your help. But what I have to say doesn’t leave this space. You can’t say anything ok?’ Marc looked around nervously and fiddled with his hoodie. Marinette had always been nice to him, and once they got over their awkwardness from when he was Akumatised, Marc found that he loved her bright and bubbly personality. She was always will to help when he had writer’s block, even helping with Nathanael when Marc was too shy to ask something.

‘I’ll help you. But, um, it’s not anything illegal is it?’ Marinette laughed.

‘No, it’s not. But, I mean what I say. You can’t say anything to ANYONE. Even Nathanael. Promise me.’ Marc looked her in the eyes.

‘I promise Marinette.’ Marinette nodded and pulled out a box, setting it beside her as she sat down. She gave a small sigh of relief as she rested.

‘This is Ulysses.’ The butterfly glided down to sit on top of Marinette’s hair. ‘She used to be Hawkmoth’s Akuma. If you accept, I will bond you with a Miraculous, and the butterfly. This will allow us to communicate telepathically.’ Marinette hoped she was making this sound superhero-ie enough. Maybe Marc could add this to his comic.

‘Really?’ Marc held out his hands and Ulysses hopped over. He brought her close to his face and studied her wings, the pink glow and the markings that glimmered ever so on them. Ulysses’ studied him right back, taking in the dark hair, green eyes and shy demeanour.

‘I like him. This may help his confidence.’ Ulysses suddenly said. Marinette shrugged. Opening the box, she smiled as the little orange ball whizzed around her, before appearing in front if Marc.

‘Hi! I’m Trixx. I’m the Kwami of Illusion. It’s nice to meet you!’ Marc’s jaw dropped open. This is what helped Ladybug and Chat Noir? He would have to add this to the comic! Marinette was smiling at him, and reached over for the butterfly that still stood in his hands, and Trixx.

‘Do you Trixx, Kwami of Illusion, accept the help of the butterfly?’

‘Yup! Let’s get this started!’ Trixx cried out giddily. Marc giggled as he watched the Kwami and butterfly join. Marinette seemed to slump heavily, and Marc frowned.

‘Mari, are you ok?’ He watched as Marinette rubbed her eyes.

‘Yeah. I’ve just done a lot today, and it’s taking a toll on me.’

_I’ll be ok._ Marc’s eyes widened and he grinned.

_So cool_ He sent back. Marinette gave another smile and stood, swaying slightly.

‘I’ll talk to you soon Marc. Bye!’ She was striding away before Marc could ask more questions. As Marinette bounced off the roof, Marc looked at Trixx.

‘Is she actually ok?’ he asked. Trixx hesitated.

‘Not really. But she will be. If this plan works. Now, what are you working on?’

********************************************

When Marinette landed on the ground outside of Marc’s building, she nearly collapsed in a heap.

‘Marinette, are you ok?’ Plagg had been silent for most of the day, content to let Marinette dole out the Miraculous as she saw fit. He was worried when she only ate a salad for lunch-she needed more energy. But she had smiled at him and continued.

‘I will be. I’m just...really tired. I want to go to sleep now.’ Marinette replied.

_Hey Mari, I can ask Viperion for a lift if you want_ Marinette jumped at the voice.

‘Adonis?!’ She gaped.

_We can still talk to you?!_ She sent back.

_That is correct. Do you want a lift?_

_No, thank you Adonis._

_Anytime._

‘Pip. You didn’t tell me I could still talk to you guys when you’re joined!’ Marinette grinned.

‘Well, that would be because I didn’t know.’ Pip replied with a laugh.

‘Fair enough then.’ Marinette replied with a giggle of her own.

‘Marinette?’ she turned at the voice. Lordbug stood behind her, yo-yo in hand. ‘What are you doing here? It’s getting late.’

‘Oh. Hi. Um, I was out for a walk? Who are you?’ Marinette had nearly forgotten to ask. No one had seen the new heroes, she shouldn’t know him.

‘Oh. Yeah. Hi, I’m Lordbug. You also know me as Chat Noir.’ He said with a grin and a bow. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

‘Uhuh. What are you doing out then?’ She replied. Lordbug shifted nervously.

‘I...I was actually on my way to see you. I wanted to let you know that I’m on your side. If you want help. Not that you need it. But if you do.’

‘Um, thanks?’ Lordbug shifted again and Marinette sighed. Adrien just wanted to help, she knew. But she couldn’t risk it. What if he really did betray her? What if he didn’t trust her anymore? No.

‘Do...do you want a lift?’ he asked hesitantly. Plagg poked Marinette’s neck, where he had run after sensing Adrien. Marinette was exhausted, and they both knew it.

‘Yeah....I’m actually really tired. Please.’

‘Anytime Mari...nette. Marinette.’ Lordbug blushed and gathered Marinette in his arms, blushing harder. ‘Hold on.’

‘Don’t you drop me.’ Marinette mock growled. Lordbug squeezed a little harder. As if he would let her fall. The trip through the city was bizarre for both of them. Adrien had practiced moving around with the yo-yo, but this was his first passenger. After a few near misses, Marinette seemed pretty good at angling them away from the walls Adrien kept accidently aiming for, he landed on Marinette’s balcony.

‘Here we are, safe and sound.’ He said as he gently placed her down. Marinette looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Rubbing the back of his neck, Lordbug blushed.

‘Thank you.’ Marinette said suddenly. She was standing through sheer stubbornness now, he legs shaking. Plagg poked her again.

‘I best get to bed. Thanks again Ch-Lordbug.’ Lordbug gave a small smile, and flinched when they both heard a loud BANG.

‘Akuma.’ Lordbug hissed. ‘Stay safe.’ He called back as he took off.

‘You shouldn’t go.’ Plagg said.

‘I have no choice.’ She replied. Plagg growled.

‘You are about to fall over! This will make you a damn hindrance!’ Marinette sighed.

‘I guess you’re right. I wanted to keep them in the shadows, but time to bring in the troops, I guess.’ She closed her eyes, and imagined speaking to them all at once.

_Queen Bee at your service._

**Viperion at your service**

Filou at your service.

**Meteor at your service.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T GET TOO EXCITED! This is a filler chapter people, and I'm working as hard as I can to get the next chapters written up. I wanted this chapter to help explain some things, and hopefully I've done it right. You guys are the absolute best, I love you all!

_Chloe After Marinette Left:_

(‘Wow, Pollen, I have so many questions, like can she always hear my thoughts?’)

‘No, she can’t. Not unless you send them to her.’ Pollen giggled. Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

‘Pollen, on the count of one to ten, how fucked are we?’ Chloe asked as she watched Marinette leave through the door with one last wave. Pollen giggled.

‘Not that much My Queen. Marinette is very smart, very protective and very focused. She is clever enough to have a whole plan, and side notes in case something changes. Trust her. She has told me what she's doing.’ Pollen replied.

‘That she does.’ Another voice said, startling both Pollen and Chloe. Pollen shot for Chloe’s hair and she spun, trying to find the voice. It giggled.

‘Whose there?’ Chloe called out. The voice laughed again.

‘It’s me, Monarch! I didn’t know we could speak to you! This is amazing!’ Monarch replied giddily. Chloe and Pollen looked at each other in shock.

‘Wait, really? Cool!’

‘Yeah!’ Pollen added.

‘I’m so glad I can speak to you….We butterflies don’t really get a chance to talk to anyone anymore.’ Monarch said sadly.

‘Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Why not? You should be able to speak to anyone whenever!’ Chloe stamped her foot.

‘Thank you Chloe.’ Monarch replied shyly. ‘It’s so nice to know you care. But, unless we are given a choice of Champion, we do not get to speak. Hawkmoth is….not very nice. He ignores us. A lot.’

‘I’m gunna boot him so HARD IN THE BALLS’ Chloe grit out. Two laughs, one from Monarch, one from Pollen.

‘But to answer your question Chloe, Marinette’s plan is strong, as is her power. And she really trusts you. You were the first person she wanted on her team.’ Chloe flushed.

‘Yeah but…Pollen, Monarch, Marinette was terrifying when we were younger. Like really, really scary. Her and I were best friends for so long. Then, this one prick, I can’t even remember his name, kept teasing Marinette about the fact she looks different. And others joined in. Marinette has always been creative, and she drew a lot back then too. It was when this idiot ripped up her sketchbook that it started.’ She trailed off and lost herself in memories.

‘My Queen?’ Pollen asked tentatively. Chloe shook herself.

‘I’m just worried about what she can do with the kind of power that she’s been given.’ Pollen buzzed up to hug her face.

‘It will all work out.’

CN: ‘ _Chloe, is everything ok? I’m on my way to the second person, but I want to practice talking while doing something. You should try it too. Do something while we chat_. Chloe startled, and whipped around. Seeing no one, she thought about it some more. Oh, of course. Telepathy. Closing her eyes, she looked into her mind, and saw a glowing spot. Then another. Hazy names appeared, and Chloe latched onto Marinette’s.

‘Oh! Um, ok give me a sec. But what do I do. Hmm.’ Chloe looked around. ‘Oh! I’ll go shopping!’ Pollen and Monarch giggled.

‘Um, wait. Hang on.’

_QB: ‘I’ll go shopping, and chat then!’_ Chloe felt a pulse of happiness. ‘Woah, what was that?’

CN: ‘ _What was what?’_

QB: _‘That…that feeling. You sent through a weird feeling. Happiness, I think.’_

CN: _‘Huh. Didn’t know I could do that. Lets keep trying!’_

‘Come on My Queen, remember to keep walking!’ Pollen muttered in her ear. Chloe blushed, and kept walking towards the stairs to call out to Jean Whats-his-name when she heard a snicker across the connection.

CN: _‘I felt that. A wave of embarrassment. This is fun!’_ Chloe’s face flushed again.

QB: _'Shut up.’_

**Luka, After Marinette Left:**

‘So, do you like music?’ Luka asked Sass.

‘I do. It is good that you do as well.’ Sass replied.

CN: _‘Oh! I forgot to say, chat with me and Queen Bee if you want! You need to practice doing something and talking, it will help you in battle.’_

V: ‘Of **course Marinette.’** Luka wasn’t quite ready to attempt to talk to Queen Bee, so he started to strum his guitar and talk to Sass. It was easy for him to stay focused, and when Marinette sent through a pulse of pure joy he couldn’t help but send one back. He was finding this all incredibly easy, and Sass approved. Luka could feel the others in the back of his mind like little melodies. Marinette’s, soft and happy, but with a hurt and angry tune beneath it. The butterflies, sweet and freeing. And finally Queen Bee, proud and harsh on the top, lovely and gentle beneath.

QB: ‘ _So M-Chat Noire asked me to try talking to you, something about making sure we can? Anyway, it’s Queen Bee.’_ Luka stopped strumming. His mind grabbed for Queen Bee’s song, and he concentrated on it.

V: **‘Hi. This is….Viperion. Um, How are you?’** Luka wondered if Queen Bee was feeling as awkward as he was.

_‘Viperion. This is Monarch, butterfly to the Bee Miraculous. Adonis, can you speak?’_ Luka looked as Sass in surprise.

‘I can talk to the butterfly that entered you?’

‘It would seem so young master.’ Sass replied.

‘Well, this is quite interesting. It is great to be able to talk to you.’ Adonis said. Luka startled, and then smiled.

‘The pleasure is all mine.’

V: **‘So, Queen Bee…’**

~~Kagami After Marinette Left:~~

‘Kagami, why did you stop?’ Her Mother had returned while she watched Marinette walk away.

‘Mother, I think I just met an Akuma. I must inform Ladybug and Chat Noir.’

‘No. You will be returning home with me, so you are safe. Let us go.’ Kagami’s Mother began to walk away, her butler behind her. Reaching the car, she commanded it to return them home. Kagami sat beside her quietly, reaching for her phone. Quickly she tapped on the Ladyblog.

**_Akuna Alert: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Possibly created a sword, unknown other powers._ **

Hitting send, she settled, and relaxed. Her job was done. Or so she thought.

** Aurore After Marinette Left: **

‘OH MY GOD THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING IN MY LIFE!!! HOLY SHIT! YES!!!’ Aurore screamed as she hoped Marinette was out of earshot.

‘Yes Miss, I believe it would be. Now, would you like an explanation on what a Kwami is?’ Aurore took a deep breath.

‘Ok. OK ok. Woah I just really had to get that out.’ A tinkling laugh startled both Kwami and holder.

‘Who was…?’

V: **‘Hello. I felt a new melody join us. Who are you?’**

** ‘I am…um…hang on.’ **

‘So…what do I call myself? Do you name me or…’ Aurore asked Longg.

‘Oh! No, you must name yourself, it makes it easier to remember who you are! But, If you want to wait until I have explained your powers, you are more then welcome.’ Longg replied.

** ‘Um, voice? I want to hear what my powers are first. But, what do I call you?’ **

V: **‘I am Viperion.’**

_‘I am Monarch, butterfly to Queen Bee.’_

QB: ‘And _I am Queen Bee. Monarch, let me go first!’_

**‘I am Adonis, butterfly to Viperion. Orchid, will you join us?’**

‘Wait wait wait, I can talk to my butterfly? OH LORDY YES!’ Aurore realized she should probably head home. More people had started walking in the park, and she was getting some weird looks. Longg had darted into her hair to speak to her. Standing, she started jogging home as Longg explained her powers.

‘I…I um….hello.’

‘Orchid! Is that you? Yay!’ Aurore finally reached her house, and ducked into her room. She was surprised to feel a pulse of warmth.

CN: _'Have you picked a name yet holder?’ _That was undeniably Marinette.

M: **‘Oh! Yeah! Meteor, at your command!’** Another pulse of warmth. Aurore recognized it as laughter.

CN: _‘In that case, Meteor, can you start doing something? Anything, really. I just want you to get used to listening and doing at the same time. It will help us in battle.’_

M: **‘I can do that!'** It had taken a bit for Aurore to continue practicing her flute and talking, but she succeeded. Her and Longg also spoke, of past holders and abilities. Aurore spoke to Orchid, and slowly but surely, the little butterfly began to speak back more and more.

QB: _‘So Chat Noire, can you hear us all the time?’_ Queen Bee asked. They had been speaking for a solid two hours, and no one had heard a peep from her.

CN: _‘Not really. I can sort of feel when your talking to each other, but I can't hear you. You guys have gotten really good at talking together from what I can tell though! Its only when you direct your thoughts at me that I hear you.'_

V: ‘ **Fair enough. Will anyone else be joining us?’**

CN: _‘One…one more.’_ Aurore paused.

M: **‘Are you ok?’**

CN: _‘Fine. The new holder should speak to you soon.’_ Aurore wasn’t convinced, and she sent a pulse of disbelief. A pulse of amusement returned.

Marc After Marinette Left:

(‘Not really. But she will be. If this plan works. Now, what are you working on?’)

‘I wanted to write down more for the comic. Most of the scenes I write are during the day. Some night fights will be interesting.’ Marc replied.

‘You have a very creative mind. That’s one of the reasons why Marinette chose you.’ Trixx replied. Marc blushed and fiddled with his hoodie.

‘Do…do you really think that I can be a good hero? I’ve been akumatised.’ Trixx smiled at him.

‘So has my past holder and the others in your team. Just because you fell once, doesn’t mean you will fall again.’ Marc grabbed the little Kwami and held him close.

‘Thanks.’

M: **‘Yooo **n** ew holder? What’s your name?’ **Marc squeaked and whiled around. Marinette was gone, and the voice sounded like…Aurore?

‘Trixx what do I do! Who is that!’ Trixx laughed.

‘Answer!’

‘How?!’

‘Do you feel them?’ Marc though for a second. Small words wriggled in the back of his mind. Marinette, Queen Bee, Monarch, Viperion, Adonis, Meteor, Orchid and….Ulysses? His butterfly?

‘Um, Hello?’

‘Don’t tell them your name! Make one up!’ Trixx reminded him. Marc thought for a moment.

F: ‘Um, my name is Filou.’ A series of welcomes came through his mind, and Marc smiled. He spent a while talking with them, and his butterfly. It was fun, and Marc scribbled down everything he could. It didn’t matter how shy he was here. He could feel the pulses they sent each other, and he tentatively sent back his own. Trixx and Marc spoke as well, Marc delighted at all the information Trixx was offering, and happily sharing some facts with the others.

BANG!

It shook them all. Marc nearly dropped his book as the others clambered in his mind, then silence as they cut their connections.

‘That’s..that’s really weird. I had already gotten so used to hearing them. Ok Trixx, what do I do?’

‘Say Trixx, Let’s Pounce!’ she replied. Marc nodded and stood. He would be fine. He could do this.

‘Trixx, Let’s Pounce!’ Trixx whopped as she was absorbed into the necklace. Orange magic swirled around Marc heavily. He yanked his hoodie up over his head, now a bright orange with black seams. Ears poked through the material as he ruffled his hair beneath the hood. Brushing his hands down his back, the hoodie extended, becoming a long coat with twin tails. Stamping his foot, his feet became covered in black skintight boots, reaching up to his knees. Black gloves reached his shoulders and his chest was orange, a white stripe down his middle. A small pink heart appeared on the inside of one ear, glowing softly. An orange and white mask with black around the edges completed the look. Marc glanced up through his hood and noticed it was a sheer material he could easily see through.

‘This is amazing!’ Marc said to himself, checking out his new costume. No matter how he flicked his head, the hood stayed up. His ears flicked as they honed in to new sounds, and he could faintly hear someone talking below him. He shook his body and crouched, preparing to jump.

QB: _‘Meet near the Eiffel, I’m pretty sure that’s where it is. We will wait for Chat Noire’s commands.’_ A chorus of agreements. Filou took a deep breath and ran. He giggled as he crossed the first gap. He was flying! Ulysses giggled with him, taking joy from his laughter and fun. Another jump, and Filou let out a whoop, landing with a roll before throwing himself into the next jump.

QB: _‘I’m on a rooftop to the left of the tower, a block away. Highest rooftop you can see.'_ Filou sent back a conformation and changed his direction slightly. He scanned the horizon for the highest roof, and spotting it, jumped as high as he could.

‘I guess you’re Filou?’ A feminine voice asked when he landed on a rooftop a block away from the Eiffel Tower. Turning, Filou saw Queen Bee perched on the edge of the roof. Her suit looked the exact same, except for a small pink heart that glowed in between her breasts. Filou nodded.

‘So you’re Queen Bee then.’ Another voice said. Both Queen Bee and Filou turned slightly to see Viperion crouched beside them. The pink heart gem that lay in the middle of his chest shone brightly from the greens surrounding it. He grinned and held out a hand to Filou to shake.

‘Uh. Duh. As if it’s not obvious.’ Queen Bee replied as she tossed her head. A fourth voice laughed.

‘Are you guys as excited as I am?!’ Meteor said as she popped up from the alleyway. Her suit was a patterned as red scales, with a black tail running down her leg, lined in gold. A red sash was wrapped around her waist, dropping down to her knees, the tails gold. Another tail was wrapped around her hips and up to her chest, wrapping around a rain drop, a cloud, and a lightning bolt. A pink heart replaced the end of the tail. Her mask was red with a golden outline, two black fangs curled beneath. Her blonde hair was in two buns tucked snugly behind her head, with four horns curved upwards.

CN:  _This is very important. Stay in the shadows until I call you. I don’t want Hawkmoth to know how many of you there are._

V: **Are you sure Chat Noire?**

QB: _I have helped before._

CN: _I know Queen Bee. But I want you guys to be a surprise. Find a positions close, and stay there. I’ll go help Lordbug._

The four quickly decided the positions they wanted, and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while I know, and I have had so many ideas that I want to write down, and no time to do it! A public Holiday is coming up soon, so hopefully I will get a chance to write more! I hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me what you think!

_CN:This is very important. Stay in the shadows until I call you. I don’t want Hawkmoth to know how many of you there are._

**V: Are you sure Chat Noire?**

_QB: I have helped before._

_CN: I know Queen Bee. But I want you guys to be a surprise. Find positions close, and stay there. I’ll go help Lordbug._

Marinette could hear them grumbling, desperate to join the fight as they moved to another rooftop, waiting for further instructions. Marinette looked at Plagg.

‘You ready?’

‘Marinette, this is a bad idea. You need to rest and eat first. My strength will only get you so far.’ Plagg warned. Marinette sighed.

‘I know. But I will do what I can Plagg. I’ll try to stay back, but....’

‘You stubborn, stubborn kitten.’ Plagg sighed affectionately. Plagg might not have been with Marinette long, but she had grown on him. Her dedication, her stubbornness, her pride. While he loved Adrien, and he missed him, he knew that Tikki would be good for the kit for a bit. He nuzzled Marinette’s face then waited beside his ring.

‘Thank you Plagg. Pip, would you like to stay here?’ Pip fluttered off her hair and over to her bed where Chagrin lay.

‘I will. Just in case. Call me if you need, through the other butterflies.’ Marinette nodded.

‘Plagg, you ready?’ A nod. ‘Plagg, Claws Out!’ With the suit wrapped around her, she could feel her body strengthen. She knew it was only temporary, and she would probably collapse when she got home, but Paris was her home. Under her protection. She would guard it with her life.

_CN: Everybody ready?_

**V: Ready.**

_QB: Ready._

F: Ready.

**M: I am so ready Chat Noire!**

Marinette laughed. Jumping onto the railing of her balcony, she twitched her ears, honing in on the direction of the fighting. Near the Eiffel Tower. Again. Sounds like pigeons. Again. Queen Bee’s conformation of where the Akuma was sealed it. Marinette swears that if it’s Mr. Pigeon, she is gonna crack it.

_CN: If it’s Mr. Pigeon, I’m going to god damn lose it!_

Snickers and agreements that they were close sounded across the connection and made Marinette grin as she used her baton to fly across the rooftops. Reaching the Tower, she sighed.

‘OI!’ She yelled out. Lordbug froze from his position underneath a car. Pigeons surrounded him as he desperately tried not to sneeze. Mr Pigeon was on his pigeon cloud, finger pointed at the car Lordbug used as a shield.

‘You! Coo! Give me your Miraculous! Coo! Coo!’ He called out as he turned to her.

‘Are you serious?! Like really? How many times do I need to kick your ass! Hawkmoth, clearly Mr. Pigeon isn’t working, yet you STILL USE HIM?’ Chat Noire started yelling, giving the others time to inform her of their positions when they adjusted them to her commands. Filou awaited her on the tower, having taken the rooftops to hide from any eyes. Meteor was off to her left, shadows swallowing her as the night darkened. Viperion lay to her right, close enough for back up, far enough away that she wasn’t worried about him being seen. Queen Bee was near Lordbug, close enough to free him when the chance came.

‘Chat Noire?’ A small clogged voice interrupted her ranting. Looking down, she saw Lordbug’s miserable face peeking out from the car. Her heart, though still hurting from his betrayal, tightened. She could never stay mad at her Kitty for too long. She still felt betrayed, and she would not trust him, but her anger started to fade. He was trying to get away, but with the birds completely surrounding him, he had no hope. She sighed, and then stumbled forward as her legs buckled. She turned it into a crouch to hide her shaking.

‘You ok there My Lord?’ She said with a smirk as she spun her baton behind her. Mr. Pidgeon flapped his arms and began to charge.

‘Coo! Get her! Coo!’ Chat Noire jumped down from her roof and, with the help of her baton, swung around it and aimed for Lordbug. Mr. Pidgeon flew past and stopped, startled. Viperion darted further into the shadows, cautious of the Akuma’s eyes. Landing on the roof of the car, Chat Noire smirked.

‘Time to put the cat among the pigeons!’ she sung and she darted forward, using her baton as a sword. The pigeons screeched in panic as she slapped them away, then picked up Lordbug and darted off again, willing her strength not to fail her. Queen Bee shifted with her, keeping behind Chat Noire and in the shadows of houses. Chat Noire sent a pulse of pride through her link, smiling when she felt a pulse of fluster return. Monarch giggled with her. Chat Noire was still unaccustomed to the butterflies talking through the link, but with the wave of embarrassment that followed from Queen Bee, boy was she glad. They added a sense of fun to it all. She heard the flute and a quite Mirage! As Filou quickly sent a copy of Chat Noire and Ladybug in the opposite direction, distracting Mr Pigeon.

_ CN: Send it this way, let him see us, I want to try to keep you a secret! _

‘Did you just...pun?’ Lordbug had no idea what was going on. Chat Noire let him drop gently to the rooftop. She could see the Illusion fade away as it headed their way, confusing Mr Pigeon until he saw them again.

‘No. Are you ok?’ Chat Noire replied stiffly. Lordbug looked surprised. Then disheartened.

‘Yeah. Thanks.’ Chat Noire nodded, ears twitching, then spun and struck as Mr. Pigeon charged them again.

‘Coo! Coo? Coo?!?!’ Chat Noire sighed as Mr Pigeon fell from his flock, baton cracking him in the ankles as he flew past. She idly picked up Lordbug’s yoyo and flicked it, catching the ankle of the falling figure as he flailed. Quickly looping it over her baton, she threw it between the rooves of the alleyway, and with a jolt, Mr. Pigeon stopped and swung as the baton expanded. Then she saw the edges of her vision start to darken.

_ CN: Bee.... _

Chat Noire called for her ally as she fell unconscious, her and Plagg’s strength strength finally depleted.

‘My Lady!’ Lordbug called out as he caught her, gently settling them both on the rooftop, Chat Noire cradled in his lap.

**V: Queen Bee! What’s going on!**

_ QB: I’ll get her. Monarch, contact Pip. Inform her I will bring her home. _

F: Queen, she doesn’t look good. Will you be ok?

**M: Queen will be fine. We need to go. Mar-I mean Chat Noire doesn’t want us seen yet.**

F: O-ok. I will return home then. I have so many stories to write! I want to write that scene with the baton and the yo-yo down! And this....

The other’s let Filou rattle on to himself, and his butterfly Ulysses as he left. Viperion hesitated, and slunk off home. There was nothing he could do for Mari now. Meteor was disappointed to not have joined, but understood Chat Noire’s reasoning. Besides, her Kwami and her were in the middle of an intense discussion when she was summoned. She wanted to return to it.

‘My Lady, wake up! Please!’ Lordbug was shaking her gently, but Chat Noire stayed asleep. Her ring began to scream.

‘Give her to me.’ Lordbug scrambled to stand as Queen Bee spoke, startled.

‘Chloe? Who gave you your Miraculous back?’

‘It’s Queen Bee. And Ladybug did. Now give her here. I’ll take her home.’ Queen Bee held out her arms.

‘You know who she is?’ Lordbug held Chat Noire closer and looked down at her face. Her ring was screaming again, down to two paw prints. When had she used Cataclysm?

‘I do. Hand her over mangy cat.’

‘I’m not a mangy cat!’ Queen Bee snorted.

‘Whatever. Just give her to me.’ Lordbug hesitated, but heard a weird flapping noise as Mr. Pigeon attempted to free himself.

‘Fine. Take care of her for me Queenie.’ He growled as he passed over his Lady, but not before pressing a quick kiss to her temple. Blushing furiously, he jumped down to the baton and grabbed his yoyo, pulling Mr Pigeon up as he did so. Quickly finding and grabbing the whistle, he cracked it open and caught the Akuma, jumping back up to the roof to do so. Purifying it, he went to reach for the baton, only for it to disintegrate in his hands. He could see Alya in the distance, waving at him. He didn’t think he could handle an interview right now. He gave a two fingered salute, sighed, and made his way around the rooftops aimlessly, thoughts scattered.

*************************************

Queen Bee jumped over the houses quickly, an unconscious Chat Noire clutched close to her chest. Monarch guided her towards Pip as Chloe ran. The rooftops looked so different at night, that she hadn’t been sure she was going the right way until Monarch had decided to help. She had never been so happy to have Monarch and Pollen with her. She was never alone now, and no one could take them from her. She would protect them with her life. Finally, she saw a pink glow between the yellow lights. Another warning scream, and Chat Noire started to de-transform. One last jump, and Pip caught Plagg as he flew out of the ring on her back, and Chloe quickly opened Marinette’s skylight and placed her gently on the bed.

‘She used up all her energy, and most of mine.’ Plagg murmured as he chewed on the cheese Marinette had put there, admittedly for a snack for later, but Plagg was tired.

‘I had wondered when she had used cataclysm. I didn’t see it.’ Chloe mused. Plagg nodded, then curled underneath Marinette’s chin and slept. Chloe let herself out through the roof, and jumped towards home. She nearly crashed into a figure in red.

‘Lordbug!’ She cried out, annoyed.

‘Sorry. But I was looking for you.’

‘What for?’ Queen Bee asked, suspicious. Lordbug wasn’t looking at her, turned away to watch the horizon.

‘Why did she tell you her identity? Why not me? Is....are...does she hate me?’ He asked hesitantly. Queen Bee looked at him, shocked.

‘Why the hell would Ladybug hate you?!’

‘Well...I screwed up. I’m pretty sure I hurt her feelings, in fact I’m positive I did. I want to make it up to her, but how?’

‘What did you do?’

‘I hurt Marinette. And then I said something stupid to Ladybug. And Ladybug and Marinette must be really close, because she’s angry at me for it.’ Queen Bee didn’t know whether to laugh or scream. He was _SO CLOSE_ to her identity!

_Mari?! You awake yet?’_ No answer.

‘Yup. Ok. That would make her mad. Yup.’ Chloe’s voice was high pitched and she knew it. Lordbug did too, considering the suspicious look on his face.

‘You know something.’

‘Nope! What would make you think that? Hahaha I gotta go now, bye!’ Queen Bee fled. Lordbug reached out a hand to stop her, but she was gone. Sighing, he left for his house. Throwing himself through the window, he detransformed.

‘Well that sucked.’ He sighed. Tikki nodded.

‘It looks like she’s already given out more Miraculous, or at least the bee.’

'Yeah. I wonder if she gave the others out too? Is there a way to tell?’

'There isn’t really, unless you spot the Miraculous. At least we know that Chloe is Queen Bee, so we might be able to talk to her. I wonder why she hasn’t given the others out?’

‘Who knows. Tikki, what was wrong with her? Why did she faint? And why was Queen Bee acting so weird?’ Tikki hummed as she thought.

‘Well, I wonder if Queen Bee knows who Ladybug is. I would hope that she hasn’t, but maybe she has? I don’t know why she fainted, but she hadn’t used Cataclysm, so short of using Plagg’s energy elsewhere, I don’t know.’ Adrien nodded.

‘I think I should go and talk to Chloe tomorrow. And go see Mari again. Make sure she’s ok after I dropped her home. See if Ladybug is out.’ Tikki nodded. Adrien continued to get ready for bed, his nose still leaking from the attack and eyes still slightly puffy. Tikki snuggled up to him when he lay down, curled into the hollow of his throat. As Adrien’s breaths steadied, Tikki breathed some luck into the air, watching as it entered Adrien’s mouth and nose. Hopefully, this would help, she thought, before drifting off to sleep.

*******************************************

Marinette groaned as she felt something poke her cheek. Over and over it prodded her, occasionally changing position from cheek to cheek. Groaning again, she attempted to swat away whatever it was. Her hand barely moved. Opening her eyes, she glared at the black shape that sat on her nose.

‘Don’t look at me like that. I told you not to transform. How do you feel?’ Plagg asked, surprisingly gentle.

‘Like I got hit by a truck. Then run over by the train behind it.’ She replied groggily. Plagg grinned.

‘That’s what happens when you use up so much energy in the suit that you faint. That’s how me and the other Kwami’s feel when we finish a transformation, before you feed us anyway.’ Marinette nodded, and with a groan, sat up. Chagrin was curled at her hip, and a grumbled meow announced her

_QB: You awake yet?_

_ CN: What’s up Bee? _

_QB: We need to talk. Can I come round?_

_ CN: Sure. _

‘Chloe’s going to come round.’ Marinette said as she rose, head pounding. Plagg flew beside her as she got ready for a shower, grunting as she hit her desk on her way to the bathroom. When she emerged, slightly more awake, she stumbled downstairs with Plagg in her hair, and grabbed a wheel of camembert she had brought the day before. Since her Maman and Papa were down in the bakery, Marinette felt comfortable leaving the camembert in the counter, and Plagg flew down for a snack.

‘You need something good for breakfast, something that will restore your energy. Not just fruit.’ Plagg eyed the apple she had gotten. Marinette blushed and grabbed some cereal, and a croissant that her Maman must have brought up for her this morning. She still sat there half an hour later when Chloe busted through the door from below, causing Plagg to phase down to avoid being seen. When he realized who it was, he simply phased back up and continued his nap, Chagrin curled around him. Pollen buzzed a greeting and sat on Chloe’s shoulder.

‘Hey Mari, quick question for ya.’ Chloe’s voice was still high, but she had calmed down from last night. Going home and having a long chat with Pollen and Monarch had helped her sort out her thoughts.

‘Yeeees.’ Marinette drew out the word as she gave Chloe her full attention.

‘Does Chat Noir know who you are?’ Marinette put down her spoon.

‘Not as far as I know. He knows ME, he used to visit, but I don’t think he knows I’m Ladybug, why?’

‘Oh. I crashed into him last night, and he wanted to know if you hated him? And he knows he hurt you, and he said he knows he said something stupid to Ladybug. I just didn’t know what to do. He said he hurt you, but it almost sounded like he did it in his civilian form...’ Marinette sighed. No, of course she didn’t hate him. She was still so angry at him, but its fading slowly, as she see him try to help her at school. After having him ditch Lila for her, maybe he isn’t as wrapped around Lila’s finger as she thought.

‘I think I need to talk to him. He did upset me. Both sides of me. I’m more or less just annoyed at....a lot of other things.’ She couldn’t tell Chloe who Chat was. That wasn’t fair on him.

‘Ok. Well, what do I say when I see him next?’ Chloe asked. Marinette picked up her spoon and began eating again as she thought.

‘I guess just tell him that no, I don’t hate him, but I am angry with him. I’ll have to go for a run later and find him.’

‘Like hell you are.’ Plagg piqued up. Marinette flushed.

‘Please?’

‘Nope. Kiddo, I’m tired. You’re tired. Let yourself rest. Tomorrow is another day.’ He replied. Marinette sighed, but nodded. She really was tired.

‘Well in that case, I’m going to get Pollen some treats! She loves your honey macaroons, so I’ll get some while I’m here.’ Chloe said brightly as she stood up. Marinette knowing the problem and doing something about it had taken what she felt was a great weight off her shoulders. Pollen smiled brightly from her shoulder, and dashed into her hair to hide. Chloe waved goodbye as she left, and Marinette finished off her breakfast and felt remarkably better. Heading back upstairs, she hesitated.

‘Plagg?’ Plagg was holding onto Chagrin’s fur as the kitten followed Marinette, too lazy to fly. A hum answered her. ‘Is it going to be ok if I use you at school? I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want.’ Plagg opened one eye and nodded.

‘It’s been ages since I was allowed to have some fun. But, I want some payment!’ Plagg sung the last few words. Marinette laughed at him.

**************************************

It was evening now, and Marinette had spent most of the day talking with the others. The bond they had formed deepened as they chatted and laughed with each other, the butterflies giggles puncturing the chuckles and sass. They all practiced with their powers carefully, staying in their rooms or in a safe place no one could see. It was great for all of them as they traded tips and tricks, and decided that tomorrow night they would have to go for a run to test some things out.

‘Plagg, are you serious? Last time I let you destroy something you nearly took down half of Paris!’ Marinette giggled. They had been talking of the plan for school tomorrow, and Plagg was eager to cause some mischief. Pip was giving her own opinions, having had a few Champions who were pranksters themselves. Marinette loved Pip’s ideas, and Pip herself. The little butterfly had become a constant companion like a Kwami, and Marinette was giggling all day with her witty remarks and bubbly nature.

‘I mean, yes, but I can still use it! For fun!’ Plagg protested. Marinette and Pip giggled. ‘I’ll just breathe on it, I won’t touch!’

‘Maybe. It depends. With Lila’s birthday coming up on Tuesday, I know people have been planning a party. I think I heard someone say it was going to be in the gym, and they wanted to do decorations and have a party there after school, because Lila’s mother is away...Hmm.’ Marinette hummed thoughtfully. Plagg grinned.

‘If something falls, its such a shame. If the table leg gave out and ruined the food, how terrible?’ Plagg cackled. Marinette smirked.

‘I wonder whose doing the food, I certainly aren’t. That and no one has asked me. And I won’t allow them into the bakery. Curious.’ Plagg and Marinette’s eyes met and they smiled.

‘So, what will you wear tomorrow? Something to distract Adrien again?’ Plagg asked. Marinette tilted her head.

‘I forgot to ask you that. How distracted was he?’ Plagg laughed.

‘He was watching you VERY carefully. I usually sit beside his heart, but I like to hide in his hair during gym. It’s soft. But the whole time you were playing? Adrien could barely keep his eyes off your ass. He kept mumbling that you were playing dirty. Plus, when he spoke to you after, when you said you had a crush on him, his heartrate nearly leapt through the roof! I was worried he was going to have a heart attack! It was great.’ They giggled.

‘Well, I was thinking, maybe I could wear this?’

***********************************

Kagami felt like an idiot. After she had put the warning onto the Ladyblog, she hadn’t thought anything of it. It wasn’t until she checked before she went downstairs for breakfast that she realized her mistake. Photos of Mr Pigeon filled her view. Two heroes, not the usual ones, sat below, and Kagami worried, thinking maybe Marinette could create illusions. But would she? And what if Marinette wasn’t an Akuma? Then how could she do magic? Unless she was another Miraculous holder. That would explain it. They all seemed to have different powers. And she had asked her for help! Quickly deleting her comment, she shuffled downstairs.

‘Mother, may I go to my fencing practice early today? I have wronged someone, and I intend to rectify it.’ Her mother sat stiffy across from her.

‘What did you do?’ Kagami flinched at the harsh tone.

‘Someone asked for my help, but I assumed the worst, and refused. I wanted to apologise, and offer my help.’ Tomoe Tsurugi cocked her head.

‘Why did you refuse help? What was the question?’ Kagami bit her lip.

‘They wanted me to help them study, but asked on a day that I fence. I assumed she was trying to get me kicked out of the fencing club, and refused. Turns out she just didn’t know that my days are full.’ Kagami lowered her head, hoping her mother believed her.

‘Kagami. I have told you time and time again, do not rush into things! Rectify this mistake, and do not make it again!’ Kagami flinched and nodded.

‘Of course Mother.’ She bowed to her mother and left for school, determined to apologise to Adrien’s weird friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late. I really wanted to get it written, and I'm glad I have, but I feel like its half the quality I normally give you. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks so much for your support and for reading.

When Adrien woke that morning, he was quick to get up and get ready. He needed to make sure that he got his gift for Marinette before school, so he could give it to her straight away. Nathalie eyed him warily.

‘I have already placed the flowers in the car for you.’ Adrien startled.

‘How did you know that I wanted flowers?’ Adrien asked nervously. Nathalie sighed and rubbed her forehead.

‘You asked to go to a florist early last night, and when I asked why you said as an apology gift. I have already looked up some nice flowers, and received them. I am assuming for Lila?’ The growl that filled the room startled them both. Adrien coughed at Tikki’s nudge.

‘Sorry Nathalie. But no. Lila hurt a very good friend of mine, and I wanted to apologise. I would appreciate it if Father would stop making me do photoshoots with her. She makes me uncomfortable.’ Another part of Tikki’s plan. Refuse to be around Lila. That was the source of Marinette’s hurt, and while Adrien wasn’t sure what the best way to keep away from Lila was, he would try. The girl made him uncomfortable and cranky with all her lies anyway.

‘Who is this friend?’ Nathalie asked.

‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’ Nathalie paled. ‘She is a good friend, and I think she’s a better influence then Lila! I mean it.’ Adrien was quickly running out of courage. He never usually went against his Father, and was starting to lose his nerve. Tikki’s pat to his chest helped, but he still fiddled slightly with his spoon.

‘Of..course Adrien. I hope she accepts your apology.’ Nathalie looked down again, a clear dismissal.

‘Wait.’ At Adrien’s voice she looked back up. ‘Why would I be giving Lila apology flowers?’ Nathalie paled again.

‘I assumed you had gotten into a fight. She seemed quite distraught on her Instagram.’

‘And why, exactly, do you keep an eye on that?’ Adrien was glaring slightly at her now. Nathalie scrambled for an excuse.

‘Your Father likes to keep an eye on your friends, to make sure that there are no more bad influences. Plus, Lila seems to really like you, your Father thought you might be a good match.’ Adrien’s glare strengthened.

‘Hmm. Nathalie, I want to go to school now. And I do not like Lila.` In any way.’ Nathalie nodded. Adrien had to stop himself from gagging at the thought of being Lila’s boyfriend. His heart lay with his Lady, and...that’s all. Stepping into the car, he saw the flowers Nathalie had gotten. Tikki flew out as they drove and nodded her approval.

‘These should do nicely.’ She said as she darted back into his shirt.

‘Good. I really didn’t mean to hurt her. But I really didn’t think Marinette would snap at the class like that.’ He thought back to last Thursday, and how Marinette had looked to him to help defend herself against Lila and her lies. He had simply lowered his eyes, and that’s when Marinette had snapped.

‘Adrien, you’re young. It’s ok to make mistakes. It really is. Marinette was hurt when you didn’t defend her, and devastated at the way the class has been treating her, but I think she still has feelings for you, and will eventually forgive you.’ Adrien blushed as he thought back to the night that Marinette had told him about her crush. He stepped out of the car, flowers in hand as he thought. The purple and blue hyacinths Nathalie picked fluttered gently in the breeze as he walked over to the steps to wait. He hope she got their meaning. Tikki had suggested that he try to make up with Marinette, and then Ladybug, as they are close friends. With how guilty Adrien felt over abandoning Marinette, he didn’t refuse.

‘Dude, what are you doing?’ Nino asked. Adrien looked over to him, ripping his gaze from the bakery’s direction.

‘I wanted to apologise to Marinette.’ Nino nodded.

‘Good idea.’ Nino sighed. Alya slipped over to them, pouting softly.

‘What’s wrong?’ Adrien asked.

‘I was at the Akuma attack last night, I had been keeping an eye on the streets after getting a weird message from someone called Riposte, that Marinette was an one. I saw something fly over the rooftops, and ran to record it. It looked like the heroes have changed Miraculous! But I think they must have been running low, because I know that whoever the boy was saw me, but he didn’t come down to say anything. And I lost the girl. Do you think it was Ladybug and Chat Noir? The girl nearly looked to be carrying something, and I swear she looked like she was wearing yellow. But I thought Queen Bee was kicked off? Anyway, turns out it wasn’t Marinette, and went I went to reply to the comment, it was gone this morning.’ It took Adrien and Nino a second to decipher what she said, but when they did, they hummed.

‘Maybe? I guess.’ Nino replied. Alya sighed, but before she could say anything, she spotted the flowers.

‘They for Lila?’ She smirked.

‘No.’ Adrien replied shortly. Why did everyone think they were for her?!

‘What? Why not? She was pretty upset that she couldn’t find you after gym, she really wanted to see you.’ Alya explained. Adrien looked at her incredulously.

‘So?’

‘Well, she said that Marinette was being a bully to her again, and trying to keep you away from her. She seemed really hurt that you went along with it to.’ Alya shrugged. Adrien was lost for words. Chloe, who had just pulled up, snorted and shook her head. She caught his eye, and rolled her eyes .

‘That is literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard.’ He said flatly. ‘Why would I give her flowers for hanging out with my friend?’ Adrien spotted Marinette gliding down the sidewalk, and his jaw dropped. The blue knee length dress she wore matched her eyes perfectly. The bottom of the dress flared slightly and darken to black the further down it went. There was a flicker of embroidery hidden between the folds. The short off the shoulder sleeves were cute, and the bodice cleverly covered Marinette up while showing a hint of her chest. To Adrien it nearly looked like a retro 50s dress. Her hair was loose with two plaits starting at her temples and tied together at the back keeping it out of her face. A single butterfly had settled near her ear, and the faintest hint of lip gloss shimmered across her lips. Chagrin was nowhere to be seen.

‘Adrien! Are those for me? How thoughtful!’ Lila threw her arms around Adrien as Marinette walked closer, and she glanced at them and raised an eyebrow.

‘No Lila.’ Adrien said as he gently detangled himself from her. Mariette smirked as Lila scowled. Her other eyebrow rose as Adrien walked up to her with the small bundle of flowers.

‘Thank you?’ Marinette said as she took the flowers. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I don’t know how I’ll apologise to you. Chat Noir told me that I really hurt you, and I should try my hardest to make it up to you, even if you didn’t think there was anything I could do. I wanted to start with these.’ He mumbled. Marinette looked down at the flowers, and took a deep breath.

‘Ooooh he’s really trying! They are showing his apology, how much he regrets what he did and how much he wants your forgiveness.’ Pip giggled at her. Marinette flushed slightly.

‘Thanks Adrien.’ She smiled up at him, and Adrien felt his heart thump hard.

‘You...you look really pretty today Marinette. Not that you don’t look pretty anyway, but today um, you know what I’ll shut up.’ Adrien mumbled. Marinette giggled and ducked her head to breathe in the flowers scent again. She could see Lila’s furious face out of the corner of her eye.

‘Thanks Adrien. I made this dress myself. It took me ages to find the right material, and its so delicate that it took me forever to finish. In fact if I twirl...’ She gently placed her foot behind herself and twirled. The dress flared out and revealed the embroidery. A Phoenix rose from between the folds, delicate silver tail curled in the black a the bottom of her dress. It was mid-flap, wings pointed straight down so that it remained hidden within the folds. Its neck was stretched, eyes closed with beak open. Everyone gasped.

‘How did you do that!’ Adrien asked in awe, watching the dress settle down and once again hide the Phoenix’s in the folds. Marinette laughed.

‘I told you it took me a while!’ She gazed in his eyes as she stopped, flowers once again pressed against her nose.

‘Well, I guess we need to go to class!’ Lila chirped as the bell rang and she grabbed Adrien’s arm, breaking the staring contest Adrien and Marinette had found themselves in. Adrien sighed. Withdrawing his arm from Lila again, he held it out to Marinette.

‘May I escort you?’ He asked. Marinette giggled. She took the offered arm and walked with him.

‘You may.’ The look on Lila’s face was so worth it, Marinette thought to herself. She could see Alya consoling Lila as she fake cried over something, and could see Nino watching her. She dropped her smiled and looked at him. He ducked his head. When they reached the locker room, Marinette began to pull out her books, taking her time. She told Adrien to go to class as the bell went off.

‘I’ll see you in class then Marinette.’ Adrien said softly. Marinette nodded.

‘What do you think Plagg? Was that Adrien or Tikki?’ Plagg poked his head out as the last few students trailed out. Marinette was stroking the flower petals gently.

‘Does it matter?’ Plagg replied softly.

‘Yes. I need to know if he meant it.’

‘I think he did. Tikki may have suggested it, but I truly think he is sorry for not helping you.’ Marinette nodded. She placed the flowers carefully in the locker, face screwed in thought.

‘And just what do you think you’re doing?’ Lila’s voice grated on Marinette’s ears.

‘Ew, it’s you.’ She replied, finally getting the last of her books and turning around. Lila stood at the doorway, glowering at her.

QB: _Mari, Lila left the classroom, and you haven’t come yet. Do you need help?_

CN: _I’m ok. Be there soon._

‘I asked what you were doing Marinette.’

‘Grabbing my books and tablet, Lila.’ Marinette replied in the same tone.

‘I thought I told you to stay away from Adrien.’ Lila replied as she stalked closer. ‘After all, why would he go for someone like you? Pathetic, useless and lame. Why would he go for you, when he could go for me?’ Marinette burst out laughing.

‘If he could go for you, then why did he give me the flowers? Why escort me to the locker room? Hmm?’ Lila stalked closer.

‘He pities you. The stalker that thinks she’s worthy of his attention. The fangirl that is pathetic enough to know his every move and favourite things. How pathetic can you be?’ Lila sneered. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

‘Not as pathetic as you that’s for sure. At least I don’t have to lie my way into everyone’s good graces. Liar, Liar pants on....fire.’ The smell of smoke drifted up between the two girls. Both looked down. Lila screamed as she saw her pants flicker, the flame licking across her thigh. Screeching, Lila hit the ground and rolled. Marinette smiled serenely.

‘Don’t just stand there!’

‘Idiot. Stand up. You’re rolling around for no reason.’ Marinette replied. Lila stopped and looked down. Her pants were dirty from the floor, but no flames. There wasn’t even any kind of damage. Lila stood and fumed.

‘How did you...’ Marinette smirked and leaned into Lila’s space.

‘You forget Lila, I told you, you want a villain? I’ll give you one.’

‘I’ll teach you a lesson you damn bitch!’ Lila roared. Her hair was knotted and her eyes wild as she stalked back towards Marinette, taking something out of her pocket.

‘Oh? And what kind of lesson will you try today? One that will make me sorry? Ruin all my hard work? ’ Marinette taunted, grin widening the closer Lila got. She hesitated, then kept coming, and was nearly an arms length away when she replied.

‘One you won’t forget, Dupain-Cheng.’ With that, Lila grinned, and pretended to stumble, her pen, cap and tip off, flew through the air. Lila went to grin, and froze. Marinette held the pen between her fingers, right side up so no ink could fall out. Her dress remained unblemished, and Lila’s fury mounted. Marinette was still grinning, and Lila couldn’t bear to be laughed at. She heard someone near the door, and quickly thought up a plan. She had no idea how Marinette made her think she was on fire, or caught the pen, but she WOULD get the last laugh.

‘Crude.’ Marinette said. Lila glared up at her.

‘Lila!’ Alya called from the doorway as she rushed over.

‘Alya!’ Lila burst into tears. ‘Marinette bullied me, then shoved me!’ Lila cried out, tears running down her face. Marinette laughed and got the rest of her books and tablet, throwing the pen into the nearby trash bin.

‘Marinette? What the hell! Why would you do this?’ Alya stormed over to her.

‘I didn’t.’ Marinette replied coolly.

‘She’s lying! She pushed me over!’ Lila was still crying. Marinette sighed.

‘Mhmm. We need to get to class. I imagine that’s why you’re hear Alya?’

‘Yes, but I want you to apologise first!’

‘For what? Getting my books? Not my fault she fell.’

‘Well, I-‘

‘Well you nothing. Come on.’ Marinette strode out, and let the grin overtake her face. It was a silly little prank, and would probably get her into more trouble and disrupt her plan slightly, but it was worth it for Lila’s look of shock when she caught the pen, as well as her panic at being on fire. Her dress ruffled gently as she glided through the halls, Lila and Alya whispering behind her. Plagg popped out his head and smirked.

‘Clever. Very, very clever. Illusion?’ Marinette giggled and nodded slightly.

‘You think? These dreams are coming in handy.’

‘I do. What’s the next part? I know this was the start.’

‘I think that depends. This is going to take me longer then a week. Too much has changed for me to keep the original timeline. If there’s an Akuma...we will see.’

‘You know what? I really like the way you think.’

‘Sorry Madame!’ Marinette said as she walked through the door. She was surprised to see Adrien sitting up beside her delegated spot beside the window. Chagrin lay on the outside window sill, napping in the bright sun.

‘She hurt me!’ Lila cried as she walked through the door, holding her arm tightly against her.

'If I did, you would know.’ Marinette said dryly. Chloe snickered. Marinette grinned at her as she passed.

‘See! I told you she bullies me!’

‘Marinette, could I see you outside please?’ Madame Bustier sighed. Marinette turned around and walked back out of the classroom.

‘What’s up?’ She asked.

‘I know I should have asked you last week, but are you bullying Lila?’ Madame replied. Marinette gave her a cool look.

‘Nope. She’s been bullying me. You know me Madame, I wouldn’t be like this unless I was pushed.’

‘I...I’m sorry Marinette. I guess I haven’t been a very good teacher lately, have I.’ Marinette hummed.

‘No, but you’re trying. Shall we return to class?’ They walked back through the door to see people crowded around Lila as she sobbed at her desk. Rolling her eyes, Marinette sat at her desk. Adrien looked at her curiously.

‘Are you ok Marinette?’

‘Yeah Adrien, I’m fine.’

‘Are you sure? Because something tells me she tried something first.’ Marinette glanced at him.

QB: _You are SO telling me what happened in there!_ Marinette giggled.

‘I think you should trust him. He’s sweet.’ Pip said. Marinette hummed. On one hand, she trusted her friends, and they said to let him in. On the other hand, SHE doesn’t trust him. Why should she? He hurt her by refusing to back her up. Would he do the same as Chat?

‘Pip?’ She said quietly, aware of Adrien beside her.

‘Has Chat Noir every let you down?’ Pip replied quietly. Marinette felt herself tear up. No, her Chaton had NEVER let her down. So why would he out of the mask? Why couldn’t he be her brave feline charmer as himself? Why couldn’t she TRUST HIM?!

‘She did do something first. She has for a while.’ Marinette found herself murmuring. Adrien’s attention snapped from the teacher to her.

‘What?’

‘I miss you. The real you. Why can’t I trust you?’

‘WHAT?’

‘Adrien! Marinette! Please concentrate!’ Madame Bustier called up. Marinette nodded while Adrien sat frozen beside her.

‘What do you mean?’ Adrien’s mind was scrambling. Did she know? What did she mean? Why couldn’t she trust....oh. Of course she couldn’t trust him. He turned his back on her. His face fell, and he slumped in his seat.

F: Guys? Small problem. Marinette straightened up. Chloe did as well.

CN: _Filou what’s going on?_ The rumble the echoed through the halls answered her question. Chloe went to stand, then hesitated. Adrien tensed beside her.

QB: _Would you prefer I stay? Marinette smiled at her._

CN: _Time to shine Queen Bee. Viperion, are you able to show up? Filou, I know you’re close, but STAY IN THE SHADOWS. Chat only seems to know about Bee so far._

V: **I cannot. I’m sorry Chat Noire. I will try to assist you as soon as possible.**

CN: _That’s ok Viperion. Meet on the roof of the school._

‘Madame I need to go!’ Marinette sprinted down the stairs and out the door before Madame could reply. Chloe was right on her heels. Plagg popped his head out of her purse and grinned. Flicking round the corner to the stairwell, she began to bolt up them.

‘Shall we?’ Marinette nodded and called out her transformation. Chloe was right behind her. Filou rested in the shadows beside the air-conditioning unit that rested in the roof. He perked up when he saw them.

‘You are going to love this.’ He giggled. Chat Noire raised an eyebrow.

‘Ok?’ A screech above her made her duck. A thump had her whirling around. Lordbug had landed on the aircon unit, his yo-yo reeling itself back in. Filou pressed himself against the unit and wished he weren’t wearing an orange bright enough to rival a traffic cone.

‘My L- Chat Noire.’ Lordbug had given a small bow, but he was shaking.

‘Lordbug, are you ok?’ Chat Noire asked, checking him for any injuries as quickly as she could.

‘Have you seen this Akuma? This is amazing!’ Lordbug replied. Chat Noire realised that it wasn’t fear or pain that made him shake, but excitement.

‘I haven’t. What’s going on?’ A screech and explosion that caused them to stumble answered her. Bolting towards the edge, what she saw had her gasping.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, something to help me get me writing again. Been a bit blocked lately. Enjoy.

‘Is that a motherfucking Pidgey.’ Chat Noire’s voice was deadpan. The Pidgey crashed into the wall in front of them and flailed wildly, feathers going everywhere as claws scratched the wall.

‘Yes! It is! This is amazing!’ Lordbug was dancing on the aircon unit now. Chat Noire glared at him.

‘No Akuma is amazing My Lord.’ She replied. Lordbug just shrugged at her and wiggled in excitement. Not even a scolding could calm him down.

F: Gotta admit, this will be fun. Chat Noire sighed, and finally smiled.

‘Yeah I guess it will be. Alright guys, lets see what’s happening.’ Queen Bee bounced down beside her as she jumped, and Lordbug swung down. For as far as Akuma’s go, this one was quite normal looking. Red and black shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt underneath a red and black zippered jumper. Red cap with a white semi circle completed the look. He stood facing three other boys, looking maybe 15, a year or two older then the Akuma victim.

‘You dare tell me Pokémon are lame?! How’s this for lame!’ He flung his hand towards a fleeing bystander. The Pokedex in his hand flashed, a beam hitting the civilian. A small ball of light appeared, and where the bystander had been a small Squirtle now stood. It stood and shook its head, before once again trying to flee. Water randomly blasted in front of it, sending the poor Pokémon backwards. Claws scraped against the concrete. It stumbled to a stop and attempted to run again, little legs working awkwardly as it did. A pokeball followed it, and trapped it inside. It began to shake side to side, before settling with a click.

‘I guess that answers that question.’ Queen Bee groaned. The boy ran over to the ball and picked it up.

‘Now it’s your turn!’ He drew the Pokedex up and aimed at the three others. A baton smacked his aim off just as he fired.

‘It’s a bit rude to battle someone that has no Pokémon.’ Chat Noire said, leaning on her baton when it returned. The Akuma scowled and threw a ball. The Squirtle from before appeared at his side, strangely unmoving.

‘You! Give me your miraculous! Then I can make sure that Pokemon are here forever!’ the kid stamped his foot.

‘What’s your name kiddo?’ Chat Noire asked.

‘I’m Red!’ Lordbug raised an eyebrow.

‘Really?’ Lordbug asked.

‘Yes! Now hand over your miraculous, or I will transform you and take them off you then!’ Queen Bee readied her stinger as the Pokedex swung their way. ‘Squirtle, water gun!’ The Squirtle opened its mouth and shot water straight towards them. There was no stumbling, and the shots were dead on until they moved. Must be a kind of mind control. The Squirtle hadn’t been able to control itself before, but it has no problem now, Chat Noire thought grimly, just managing to move away from the powerful blast of water it sent her way.

‘Still rude. Don’t you know the rules to Pokémon? Geez. No attacking anyone without their own Pokémon.’ Chat Noire scolded as she dodged the incoming blasts. Red paused. The Squirtle froze as well.

‘I’m not attacking you!’ Lordbug’s eyebrows rose.

‘What do you call this then?’ He taunted. Red turned towards him and snarled.

‘I’m not attacking you! I’m defending myself! You want to take away my Pokémon, what else am I meant to do?!’ Chat Noire relaxed her battle stance.

‘This isn’t the way Red. This was never the way.’ She replied softly. Red’s eyes shimmered as tears rose unbidden. Lordbug and Chat Noire crept closer.

‘Pokémon are all I have.’ Red reached down and stroked the Pokémon’s head. It hummed. ‘You can’t take that away from me!’ Chat Noire felt sympathetic for the poor kid.

‘I’m sure that’s not true. I’m sure you have someone, a friend that cares for you.’ Lordbug said softly. Red sniffled.

‘No! I don’t! Everyone teases me, everyone calls me names!’ Chat Noire slid closer, eye scanning the Akuma for its object.

‘I’m sure there is someone. Someone who would play with you. I can see you love this game. Surely you speak to people about it?’ Chat Noire replied softly.

‘It’s ok. It’s ok to be upset and mad. It’s ok, I promise. I know that those boys were nasty and hurt you.’ Lordbug continued. Said boys were running down the street, fear plastered across their faces.

‘I...I have some people online I talk to. But Mum doesn’t let me go online very often, she said there are too many people who could hurt me...but I just...I just want some friends!’ Red burst out. Chat Noire and Lordbug smiled sadly.

‘While it’s true people online can hurt you, some can be friends. We can be your friends.’ Chat Noire smiled.

Lordbug went to lay a hand on Red’s shoulder, when the butterfly mask appeared again. He froze and backed away a step. Chat Noire settled herself into a defensive stance again, pushing Lordbug back again with her baton. Queen Bee crept closer behind the Akuma, stinger at the ready. Filou was camping up on the roof still, ears plastered flat against his hood.

‘No Hawkmoth. I won’t let them take it!’ Red cried out, thrusting himself backwards, straight into Queen Bee, who stumbled backwards and would have slipped if Chat Noire hadn’t darted towards her, flicking her out of the way. Red threw a Pokeball down, a Ninetails slipping free as the Squirtle once again disappeared into the ball. It gave a short bark and stood between Chat Noire and Red.

‘Ninetails, use confuse ray!’ Red called out. Chat Noire tensed and jumped with Queen Bee’s hand in hers, as the ray struck the ground she had been on, hitting Queen Bee in the process.

‘Oh shit.’ Queen Bee mumbled. She was blinking rapidly, and seeing Lordbug start to battle his way towards Red, Chat Noire dragged Queen Bee towards the roof and Filou.

‘Keep her safe.’ They all flinched as a fireball hit the roof behind them. Filou nodded.

‘You sure you don’t need a hand?’ He asked, ears flicking around to catch the sounds of battle.

‘I will, but not yet. Meteor is around somewhere but I can’t risk you guys just yet. Hawkmoth will know about Queen Bee, nothing I can do.’ Filou nodded again.

‘Then be quick Chat. I think I’m going to puke.’ Queen Bee muttered, trying not to gag. Chat Noire smiled, and bounced back off the roof, landing on Lordbug just in time to help him duck against the latest attack. The fire had stopped, Ninetails back in her ball. Golem now stood proud, towering over Red.

‘Rock Throw!’ Red called, carefully watching the two heroes. Chat Noire flipped herself up and grabbed Lordbug, throwing them both out of the way.

‘Slowpoke, use Yawn!’

‘I’ll make you fuckin yawn in a minute mate.’ Chat growled out as she once again dodged, Lordbug able to dive the opposite way on his own.

‘What should we do?’ Lordbug dodged a Shadowball.

‘With the way he keeps throwing out these Pokémon, don’t you think we should use Lucky-Look out!’ Chat Noire pushed herself hard off the ground, using her baton to propel her towards Lordbug. In all the confusion and Pokémon changes, she had failed to realise they had become so separated, and Lordbug was so close to Red. Red smiled and aimed the Pokedex straight at Lordbug. A smart move considering Lordbug had the power to reverse all this.

‘Shadowball!’ Lordbug had dodged the first blast from the Pokedex, but Chat Noire could see he wouldn’t be able to dodge the Shadowball and another blast. Lordbug attempted to duck under the Shadowball, but failed to notice the beam off the Pokedex. He yelped when Chat Noire smacked into him, sending him flying backwards. Shaking his head, he sat up, only to see the ball of light where Chat Noire once stood.

‘No!’ He creid out. The ball moved and shivered, before growing larger. It kept growing, taller then Lordbug and twice as wide. Red began to back up as it doubled in size once again, and continued to grow. Lordbug also began to retreat as the globe drew close, the rapidly shrank and expoded.

‘Mew?’


End file.
